Always Love
by Tigger3Tutorwife23P.Sawyer
Summary: Ten years have gone by since the six friend graduated high school. Now they are all brought back together for their reunion. Find out who's still together, who's married, and who couldn't be further apart. Companion to What If? and Feelings of Love.
1. Miles Apart

Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill, Cast or Characters.

**A/N -** **I'm glad to see some of you back. Thanks for all the reviews on the last part of this story. It motivated me to get started on this one. Well, here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. This takes place 10 years after graduation. There will be a few flashbacks in these chapters, but the story will pretty much stay in the time it is. Okay, Leave some words. -Tigger**

* * *

**Miles Apart**

"Sound check in 10." A tall brunette said with her head peaking around the door of the dressing room.

"Okay." She said absently.

Haley James was sitting in her dressing room, reading her email. She had just read through one that invited her to her high school reunion. She knew it was coming up, but was still shocked to realize that 10 years had went by already. She took a deep breath before replying to the email, saying she would be there. She slowly shut her computer and stood up. She looked around her dressing room. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing…but then again, she had felt that way ever since her second year in college. She closed her eyes for a moment then turned and walked out.

"Haley, you have a quick sound check, then we have to head to the CD signing." The brunette from earlier informed Haley.

Haley nodded. "Okay. Thanks Roni."

Roni, or Veronica to most others, was her road manager and best friend and had been for the past 7 years. Haley had attended Stanford for nearly two years before going back on the road.

_Flashback_

_Haley had walked into the club alone and found a seat in the front. She had heard that The Wreckers were playing tonight and since it had been a few years since she had last seen them, she decided to go. She sat there all through their set and had gotten up just as they were ending their last song and walked to the backstage door._

_"I'm sorry, but unless you have a pass, you can't go back." The guard said._

_Haley rolled her eyes. She wished that the same guard was there that she had known. She walked a little closer and smiled. "Why don't you go back there and tell Michelle and Jessica that Haley James is here to see them. I'm certain that it won't be a problem."_

_The tall, muscular guard eyed her for a moment then sighed deeply and walked in the back. A few minutes later, he opened the door and stood aside for Haley. "I'm sorry Ms. James. The girls said to send you back immediately."_

_Haley smiled and walked past the guard, patting his chest with a smile. "Thanks."_

_Haley opened the door to their dressing room and walked inside with a smile. "Good set."_

_Michelle turned around and a smiled spread across her face. "Haley!"_

_Haley walked over and gave Michelle a hug. "Hey."_

_Jessica shook her head. "What are you doing here?"_

_Haley shrugged. "I'm going to Stanford. I heard you were playing tonight and had to come."_

_"I'm glad you did. Sit." All three girls sat down and talked about what had been going on in their lives the past two years. "You know Haley, we were both surprised not to see something from you yet. When you left the tour, you had so much going on. We thought you would be big by now." Michelle said as Jessica nodded._

_Haley smiled softly. "Yeah, well, I guess life got in the way. I went back for my senior year, and lots of things happened."_

_"Meaning you found a guy." Jessica said with a grin. "That's great, but any guy that's not going to let you follow your dreams isn't worth it."_

_Haley laughed. "I know that. But it wasn't like that. I mean, yeah, I found a guy, but it was different. He didn't mind me singing. He was my best friend." Haley's smile faded a little. "I think after I graduated, I didn't even think about singing, it was just straight to college."_

_Michelle nodded. "Sounds like the relationship didn't end well."_

_Haley looked up in her friend's eyes. "Why do you say that?"_

_Jessica sighed. "Because you talk about this guy in the past tense. He was your best friend. What happened?"_

_Haley laughed dryly. "Life happened…"_

_After that, the girls convinced Haley to come on tour with them again. She knew that she was only half way through her second year at Stanford, but promised to think about it._

_She went back to her dorm that night and did nothing but think about it. She even pulled out her guitar, which had been buried in the back of her closet. After playing a little, she knew what she wanted to do. She quickly packed her things, walked out and met Michelle and Jessica just before the bus was about to leave._

_"I knew you would make it." Jessica said as she helped Haley with her things._

_"Yeah, I guess I just had to follow my heart."_

_End flashback_

Haley had opened once again for The Wreckers. And just as the tour ended, she was offered to take her career solo. She did and immediately started to record her first album. It was all uphill from there. She went on her own tour a year later and hadn't looked back since. Until now…

* * *

Lucas woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off. He groaned as he reached over and picked it up, a smile spreading across his face as he looked to see who it was. "Do you know how early it is?" 

"Yes, I do. I left my keys inside and I've been knocking for five minutes. This was the only way I was going to get inside so that I could get some sleep."

"Why didn't you use the spare?" Lucas asked as he got up and walked to the front door, opening it to reveal his beautiful girlfriend.

"Because. I used it last week, remember." She said as she walked past Lucas and into their apartment.

"And you forgot to put it back." He stated with a smile.

The woman glared at him. "Yes, I forgot…again." She put her things down on the table and turned back to Lucas.

"Hey, I got another email about the reunion. It's next week, so make sure you don't schedule anything that day. Or the days before or after."

"Do I have to go?" She pouted.

Lucas smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Yes. Especially if everyone is going to be there. I'm gonna need you." He kissed her softly. "The fashion show isn't for another month. You can take time away from Clothes over Bro's for one week, Brooke."

"I know, Luke. But we haven't seen these people since high school. And even the ones that were are friends, haven't spoken to us in nine years."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "It's not like we all had some huge fight. Plus, Nathan was over just the other day."

"I know, I know. We all just fell out of touch…right?" She said, repeating what he had been telling her for the past couple of weeks. "And Nathan doesn't count. He's your brother."

Lucas laughed. "Don't tell him that."

Brooke looked up into his eyes. "You know, their all going to wonder why we aren't married yet."

Lucas sighed. "I don't care. They don't know us anymore. So they have no business in our business."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Yeah. Hey, you going into the office today?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, they want me in there to make sure I like the cover of the book. They want it ready to go out by next week, so that when we get back, they can send me on a book tour."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get some sleep. Call me when you're on your way home." Brooke kissed him again before walking into their bedroom, laying onto the bed without changing and falling asleep.

Lucas watched her walk away before going into the kitchen and poured him some coffee.

_Flashback_

_Brooke was sitting at the desk, reading her email when she opened the invitation to her high school reunion. "Lucas!" She yelled._

_Lucas ran into the room and looked at Brooke concerned. "What?"_

_Brooke turned the monitor so that Lucas could read the email. "Do you know what this mean?"_

_Lucas read through the invitation then looked at Brooke, confused. "Umm, that your freaking out over nothing?" He said, half jokingly._

_Brooke glared at him as she stood up. "No, this means that it's been ten years since we've graduated. Ten years since we've seen anyone, except your family, from Tree Hill. We'll go together, and everyone will be wondering why we aren't married yet. Especially if they think we've been together for the past Ten years!" Brooke exclaimed as she changed into a pair of jeans and a top that she had designed._

_Lucas watched Brooke, as she rambled, with a smile on his face. "Well your right. They haven't seen us in the past ten years. They don't know the people we are anymore. They don't know what we've been through. Like the fact that we've broken up at least twice in the past ten years. The fact that in the past ten years, four of those years, we weren't even together. They don't know that we only got back together nearly two years ago. They don't know that we're living together. Or that I am completely in love with you." Lucas smiled softly. "They don't know anything about us, except what they read. All they know is that you have your clothes in stores across the world and the opening of the first ever Clothes over Bro's Brooke Davis fashions here in New York in a few months. And they don't know whether or not your going to change the name to Brooke Scott Fashions after we do get married."_

_Brooke looked at him and sighed. "And are we supposed to explain all that to them?"_

_"No. Those people don't matter to us. The only ones that we might be saying anything to, is the people that we actually did hang out with at that time in our lives. And those people aren't going to care why we aren't married yet, or any of that stuff._

_Brooke laughed. "Yeah. But what about the four that won't do that?"_

_Lucas grinned. "Four? I think Nathan knows everything, so he won't want to hear it again. He lived it with us. As for the other three…well, we'll handle it when we get there. They may not even be there. Their lives may be too busy."_

_Brooke sighed and walked over to Lucas. "You haven't heard from Haley for nearly 8 years now."_

_"I'm more worried about Nathan seeing her there…" Lucas said, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"From what I've read, she's on tour right now. Being the rockstar Haley James that we used to know. I doubt she'll even be there. Has Nathan said anything about the reunion yet?"_

_Lucas shook his head. "Only that he was going to go."_

_Brooke sighed. "Well, you're right about one thing. It's been a long time since we've seen or heard from these people. A lot of things have changed. None of us are the same people we used to be. And even among friends…or old friends at least…we don't know each other anymore."_

_End Flashback_

Lucas was shook out of his thoughts as his phone started playing his brother's ringtone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Morning Nate." He said through a yawn.

Nathan laughed. "Wake up dude. Look, I was just calling to tell you that I'm gonna be in the city tonight. You two want to meet me for dinner?" He asked.

Lucas smiled. Lucas and Brooke had both moved to New York City after college. Each traveling to start their careers. Neither one of them knew that the other was there, but it wasn't too long before they had bumped into each other. Although it wasn't completely by accident.

_Flashback_

_Lucas was flipping through the paper when he saw an ad about a fashion show. He read through it and a name had popped out at him. "Clothes over Bro's" He read aloud as he ran through the ad and saw her name. "Brooke." He smiled and immediately grabbed his phone and had his assistant get him a ticket to the show that night._

_Later that evening, he was sitting in the second row, watching the models do what they do, modeling Brooke's clothes. Her tastes had matured in the past three years, but the clothes still read Brooke. Maybe it was because he knew her so well. His mouth went dry as she walked out onstage with a huge grin on her face._

_"Thank you for coming tonight. The clothes that you have just seen were designed by me, Brooke Davis. I hope you enjoyed the show. And if you have seen something that has grabbed your interest, you can contact my manager at the number in the bulletin." She was looking around at the crowd when she saw him. Her heart had stopped for a brief second before she remember where she was. "That was our show. There will be a reception in the ball room where I will be happy to talk to anybody interested tonight. Again, thanks for coming, and have a wonderful evening." She glanced at him as she had her models walk around her and back to the backstage area with her._

_"Okay everyone. Get changed into your evening clothes and go mingle at the party. Make sure to let anyone know about the dresses you are wearing if they ask. Good job."_

_"Brooke are you okay?" A tall redhead asked._

_Brooke turned to see her number one model and really good friend looking at her with concern. "Yeah. Why?"_

_"Umm, because you had one hell of a pause in that speech just now."_

_"Rachel…" She started to tell her but shook her head. "It's complicated."_

_"Whatever you say, Boss." Rachel said before walking off to get changed._

_Brooke turned and looked in the mirror. After a few moments of making sure she looked okay. She walked away and headed to the reception._

_Brooke had been walking around, talking to reporters, trying to mingle as much as she could. She had convinced herself that it wasn't him. She had just saw someone that look a lot like him._

_"How long have you been designing your own clothes?" The reporter that she was currently talking to asked._

_Brooke smiled. "Well, I started sketching a little early on in high school. But it wasn't until one of my friends convinced me to make my dreams a reality that I started taking the sketches off the paper and bringing them to life. She helped me start a website and that's where it all started. From them on…I knew it was what I wanted to do. Create something that makes people feel beautiful." She smiled as the reported wrote what she had said on her notepad._

_"Okay, and…" But the reporter was interrupted by someone behind Brooke._

_"I have a question."_

_Brooke closed her eyes before turning around. Even before she opened her eyes, she knew it was him. "Ask away." Brooke said quietly, turning to look at the man._

_Lucas smirked. "With all that is going on, everything seems to going great for you…"_

_"What is your question?" Brooke said…almost too sweetly._

_"Is there a man in your life to share all this with?"_

_Brooke sighed and turned to the reporter. "Can I continue this later?"_

_The reporter nodded before walking away. "You didn't answer my question." Lucas said softly from just behind her._

_Without turning around, Brooke spoke, but just loud enough for him to hear her. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Looking for you." He said simply._

_End Flashback_

It was that night, that they decided to get together and hang out. Not even a month later, they were back together, and nearly a year after that, they were living together.

"Hello! Lucas, are you still there?" Nathan asked, impatiently.

Lucas shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll make sure Brooke doesn't have anything planned."

"Okay. I'll see you two tonight then."

"Yeah, tonight." The two brothers hung up.

* * *

"Nathan, their waiting for you." 

Nathan looked down at his phone before putting it into his pocket. "Okay." He walked out and sat for the press conference.

"Mr. Scott, are the rumors true? Are you taking a sabbatical next year?"

Nathan sighed as he leaned forward to speak into the mic. "It is not a certain yet, but it is possible."

The reporters all started talking at once until one voice was heard above the others. "Why are you even thinking about taking a leave from basketball. In many interviews, you have said that basketball…the NBA, has been your dream…your life, since you were a young boy. Why the sudden change now?"

Nathan smiled at the reporter. "Been doing your homework?" He looked around at the reporters before he continued. "As you have just said. Basketball has been my life since I was young. Don't get me wrong, I love the game…I always will. It's apart of who I am. But I played ball when I was a kid. I played all through high school at Tree Hill, and all through College at Duke. I was very fortunate to be asked to join the NBA, especially the Lakers. I've played in the NBA for the past 6 years. And if I decide to take a year leave, it will only be to take a short break…to regroup. It is all very trying and I want to make sure that I can be around for a long time. I don't want to take the chance to get hurt and be sidelined for the rest of my life." He answered.

"Okay, Mr. Scott can take one more question before he has to catch a flight."

The reporters all raised their hands but Nathan pointed to a young looking woman near the back. "Does any of this have to do with a woman? Planning on settling down?"

Nathan laughed. "No. This does not have to do with a woman. If that is my decision, then as I have stated before, it is because I want to have a long a great career in the NBA. As for settling down…" Nathan thought about the question for a second before answering. "One day, I want to settle down, get married, have a family. But today is not that day. Unlike many of the people that are always in the spotlight, I want to find the right person, and make it forever. I want the person I settle down for and with, to be my only. I want no regrets."

"Thank you…" But he was cut off from a voice in the sea of reporters.

"Does that mean you have no regrets in your past?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Scott has to be going now…"

Nathan smiled at his manager. "It's okay." He looked out at the small blonde reporter. "Past regrets? As much as I would like to say that I have none…I can't. I think everyone has something in their life that they regret. Some people have many things…but I only have one." He smiled to the blonde and stood up. "Thank You." He walked off the stage as his manager talked to the reporters.

"Okay, you ready to head to New York?" Matt, his personal driver, asked.

Nathan turned and nodded. "Yes. I'm glad I don't have anything for the next couple of weeks. I'm going to go to New York and spend some time with my brother before heading home for my high school reunion." He said before getting into his limo to take him to the airport.

* * *

Jake turned off the t.v. and smiled at his wife who had just walked into the living room. "Was that Jenny that just left?" 

Peyton smiled as she sat down next to her husband. "Yes. She said she was going to be at Melissa's for a few hours. And I told her to call when she is ready to come home."

Jake put his arms around Peyton, pulling her closer to him. "Are you ready for this thing next week?"

Peyton turned to look at Jake. "What? The reunion? Yeah, I'm over ready. It's kind of sad that it takes this before we are all together again."

Jake sighed. "I just saw another press conference with Nathan."

"And?" Peyton asked.

"He's thinking about taking a year long leave from the game."

"Really?"

Jake nodded. "That's what he said. And he was asked about regrets from the past. Only one…is what he said."

Peyton laughed. "Yeah…Haley."

Jake smiled. "The question is…does he regret loving her, or loosing her?"

Peyton shrugged. "I guess we'll find out next week."

"If they are even there."

Peyton nodded slowly. "I have to go down to the club for a few hours. If Jenny calls before I get back, just call me and I will pick her up on the way home."

"Okay." He kissed her softly before she stood up.

"Ellie is next door playing with Sarah, but she is supposed be home before dark. Do you want me to bring something home for dinner or cook?"

Jake shook his head. "Don't worry about it…I'll cook." Peyton nodded as she leaned down to kiss her husband one more time before leaving.

Jake and Peyton had gotten married a year after graduation. Peyton had adopted Jenny and shortly after, she was pregnant. Nine months later, they had Elizabeth Brookelyn Jagielski, who was now 8 years old.

Ellie and Jenny got along great. Jenny was only four years older than Ellie and they were pretty close. Peyton was the only mother that Jenny had ever really know. Although she knew she was adopted by Peyton, she knew about Nikki but didn't care. She thought of Peyton as mom and loved her little family.

Jake had decided to be a stay at home father as Peyton opened up her own club called P.E.S. After she had the club up and running she also opened a music store called Sawyer-Jagielski Music. They lived in a big beautiful house in San Francisco, California and had for the past 9 years. Jake still wrote and played his music and Peyton still did her art. And as well off as they were financially, the most important thing to them was their family.

They had lost contact with their friends the first year of college. But being so caught up in each other and their lives, they hadn't thought much about it until they got the invitation.

* * *

Nathan was sitting at the table waiting for Lucas and Brooke. He looked down at his watch before looking up and seeing his brother and Brooke walking towards him. "It's about time. You guys are half an hour late." 

Lucas sighed as he pulled the chair out for Brooke then sat down himself. "I know. It's not my fault." He said looking at Brooke.

Brooke glared playfully at Lucas before turning to Nathan. "It's only my fault because I had gotten a very important call just as I got out of the shower. It took me nearly twenty minutes to calm Rachel down."

Nathan laughed. "And what has drama queen Gatina have going on now?" He asked as he leaned forward.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "There was something wrong with one of the outfits that I had made for her date tonight."

Lucas laughed. "And tell him what was really going on."

Brooke took a deep breath. "She had been so nervous that she had put it on wrong. So I had to calm her down enough before I could explain that to her."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "That girl is ridiculous."

"Well, at least we know there is someone out there filled with more drama then our Brooke here." Lucas said as he looked over the drink menu.

"Oh shut up, Broody." Nathan laughed at the two before noticing the waiter standing beside him.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can you freshen up my drink." Nathan said, moving it to the side of the table.

"I'll take the red wine." Lucas offered.

"And I'll have a martini, dry." She said before picking up her menu.

The waiter nodded before going off to get their drinks. He was back within a minute, setting their drinks down in front of them. "Do you need a few minutes?"

"No. I'll have the prime rib."

"I'll have the same." Lucas added.

Brooke sighed as she looked over the menu. "I'll just have the grilled chicken salad." Brooke handed him her menu then looked back at Nathan. "So, I saw the press conference today."

Nathan took a sip of his drink and smirked. "Yeah, those damn reporters are so nosy."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at Nathan. "Cut the crap, Nate. You were talking about her, weren't you?"

Nathan glared at Brooke. "Not that it's any of your business, Brooke."

Lucas looked between the two. "What are you talking about?"

"His only regret." Brooke answered, still looking at Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Brooke, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think I do."

"Look, can we just drop it? Please." Nathan looked at Brooke with pleading eyes.

"Sure."

The rest of dinner went great. Brooke didn't bring Haley up anymore, which made Nathan happy. It might have been nine years since he had seen or heard from Haley, but it was still a sore subject for him.


	2. Rollin' Home

Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or and of its characters.

**A/N - Hey everyone. Thanks for your amazing reviews. I'm so excited to get this new story up and running. Okay, so here is the next chapter. Leave some words -Tigger**

* * *

**Rollin' Home**

Haley was sitting on her tour bus, playing her guitar and working on a new song, as she thought about the upcoming reunion and Nathan. She finally put her guitar aside, giving it up as a bad job and listened to her iPod. She had it on shuffle mode and was listening with her eyes closed and her head back when the song changed to 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson. She sighed as she listened to the words and thought about her first year of college…and the relationship she had with Nathan.

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

It was exactly how she had felt that first year. They had spent the summer together, and it was great. But the Fall came and they had to part. It was hard, for both of them. She knew how much it had hurt him to leave her, but they both knew it was what they had to do.

At first, it wasn't so bad. They talked all the time. They wrote emails and even sent letters to each other in the mail. However, classes started getting crazy. And between classes, work, and studying…she barely had time to sleep, much less spend hours on the phone, talking to him. Basketball had started and he had classes, games, and practices.

She had went home for Thanksgiving, but he wasn't there. He had tournaments and practice. Christmas Break, he got home on Christmas Eve and left the day after Christmas, so most of his time was spent with his family. They tried to visit at least one weekend a month once ball was over, but with classes, it was just hectic.

They made plans to spend all of Spring Break together, but only got to spend a couple of days because of weather. She went back to school, thinking that the summer was coming up and things would be better. They would have the whole summer to spend together. Finals came and all their time was spent studying and making sure they passed.

Then finally, Summer had come and they were back in Tree Hill. It was just as she expected. They spent nearly all their time together, but there was something not right. They had both changed in the past year, and although they were together, things were different. After two months of trying to get it back, Haley had realized that she couldn't. Summer was nearly over and they would be going back to school in a few weeks. And what? They would start the whole thing over again.

_Flashback_

_As she laid on the beach in his arms, she knew she couldn't do it again. She couldn't go through it all again. She sat up slowly and turned to look into his eyes. "Nathan, we need to talk." She had said very quietly._

_Nathan sat up and looked at her pained face. "This doesn't sound good." He said slowly._

_Haley sighed. "I love you…"_

_Nathan cut her off. "Well, that's not bad. I love you, too."_

_Haley shook her head. "But it's not enough."_

_"What are you talking about Haley?" Nathan asked, worried he was loosing her._

_"We tried. This last year, it was great knowing you were there, loving me. But you weren't there. You were across the country. We were in two separate worlds. And as much as we tried to make those two worlds come together…we couldn't." Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but Haley stopped him. "I know it's not your fault. It's not mine either. Life just has a way of butting in." Haley was trying not to cry now. "I can't go through it again. The waiting to see if you we're gonna have a free moment to call. Wondering if I am ever going to see you…even on breaks. I can't hurt anymore."_

_Nathan had tears in his eyes now. "Hales…we've spent this whole summer together…"_

_"And it's been great. Being in your arms again. Kissing you. It's all been great. But even you can't deny that we're not the same people that we were last summer when we stood on this beach and promised to make this work. We've both changed. And that's not a bad thing. We stood here last summer, thinking it was all going to work, just because we wanted it to. And it doesn't work that way. I can't promise that this will work this time…because I know what it's going to be like."_

_Nathan sighed then looked up into Haley's eyes. "We can work harder."_

_Haley wiped her own tears. "We can't." She said with a quiet, shaky voice. She leaned over and kissed him softly before standing up and turning to walk away._

_Nathan stood up quickly. "Haley." He whispered._

_Haley turned slightly and smiled weakly. "I love you, Nathan Scott. I always will." She took a deep breath, forcing herself to walk away._

_Nathan watched her walk away, knowing that at that moment, he had lost the person he would love forever. "I love you, too. Haley James." He said to the night. "Always and Forever." He whispered. "I will love you, always and forever."_

_End Flashback_

And he had loved her forever. He was only 28 now, but it had felt like forever since he had watched her walk away from him that night.

"Always." Haley whispered as the song ended.

"What?" Veronica asked as she looked at Haley. She realized Haley was listening to her music. She pulled the earphone out of Haley's ears. "Have you even heard a word I've said?"

Haley opened her eyes and looked at Veronica. It took her a minute to register where she was. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know you were there." She rubbed her eyes softly then looked back at Veronica. "What were you saying?"

Veronica sighed as she shook her head. "I said that I just got a call and you're booked at a club tonight in the Bay area."

Haley sat up straight. "I'm supposed to be done for a couple of weeks. I'm going home, remember. The Reunion."

"I know, and you still are. But San Francisco is on our way, and it's only the one night. It will be only a couple of hours delay. And your home is in L.A. now. Don't YOU remember?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Tree Hill will always be my home." She laid back and closed her eyes again.

"The show?"

Haley sighed. "Whatever." She put her earphones back on.

* * *

"Forever." Nathan whispered as he sat on the plane, only an hour from Tree Hill. He was asleep and he had the dream about Haley. The one from the beach. To him, however, it was a nightmare. He was listening to her new CD. He had went out and bought every one that she had put out in the past 8 years. Her voice still melted his heart. 

The CD was on repeat and he hadn't even noticed that they had landed until the person beside him nudged him in the arm. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "What? Do you have to go to the bathroom again?"

The woman glared at him. "No, I have to get off of this plane. We've landed."

Nathan looked around at the other passengers getting up and getting their things. "Oh." He put his CD player away and gathered his things before getting off the plane.

He was greeted by a limo driver, who took his things and put them in the trunk before driving him to his parents house. "I'll be here all week. Or however long you are here." He reached into his pocket and handed Nathan his card. "My numbers are on that. If you need a ride let me know."

Nathan nodded, putting the card in his own pocket. "Thanks, but you can relax. I don't think I'll need you this week." The driver looked agitated. "You'll still get paid for the full time I'm here though."

The driver nodded and took his bags to the door. Nathan unlocked the front door to his parents house and allowed the driver to carry his bags inside. Nathan gave him a big tip before letting him leave. "I'm Home!" Nathan yelled from the foyer.

* * *

"Brooke!!!" Lucas yelled from the front door. 

Brooke stuck her head out of the bedroom door. "What?!"

Lucas groaned. "The limo is here. We have to get going."

"Well, if your brother hadn't kept us up so late, maybe I would be ready."

Lucas walked over to the door. "What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"Because, I didn't wake up till nine this morning, and I had to pack." She said, as if it was obvious.

"Baby, it's noon. Why did it take you three hours to pack?" Lucas said, but even as he said it…he knew it was a stupid question. This was Brooke Davis.

"It didn't take me three hours to pack, smartass." Brooke shot back. She shut the door in his face and went back to getting ready.

Lucas walked through the door and laughed at the bags lined by their bed. "Brooke, honey, we are only going for a week…tops."

Brooke looked at their bags, all four of them, and nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay, so why do you need four bags. Wait no, four very large suitcases." Lucas asked as she curled her hair.

"One of them is yours." She stated.

"Okay, then why do you need three suitcases?"

Brooke didn't answer until her hair was done. She walked over to the bed and started putting on her clothes. "Because. One of them contains shoes. One of them has clothes. And the other, it has, well, more clothes and everything else."

Lucas laughed. "You are so crazy."

Brooke turned and smiled. "But isn't that why you love me oh so much?"

Lucas pulled her into his arms. "Only one of the reasons why I love you so much." He kissed her nose softly. "I'm gonna take these downstairs. Please hurry, or we will miss our flight."

Brooke nodded as she sat on the bed and put her shoes on. Ten minutes later, she was outside beside the limo. Lucas helped her inside but then stood up. "Oh crap."

Brooke looked up at him. "What?"

"I forgot something. I'll be right back." He turned and ran back inside to Brooke yelling at him. "And I'm the one holding us up."

She got comfortable in the limo and waited for Lucas, who was back within two minutes. "What did you forget? I didn't see you bring anything back down with you."

Lucas got into the limo and waited for the driver to take off. "You'll see." Was all he said.

30 minutes later, the limo stopped. Brooke looked out the window. "Umm, Lucas, this isn't the airport."

Lucas smiled. "I know." He got out and helped her out as well before leading her into Clothes over Bro's.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking around at her almost opened clothing store.

"This." He walked over to the counter and handed her his book. "Advanced first copy. And it's yours."

Brooke took the book and looked at it. "It looks good. But why did we have to come here to get it?" She asked, confused.

Lucas smiled as he tapped the book. "I signed it for you."

Brooke rolled her eyes at his antics but opened the book anyways. "To the Love of my life, Brooke Davis." She read then looked up at Lucas. "Thanks."

"Keep reading."

Brooke looked down and began reading again. "I've known since we were young, that I loved you. I realized when we were in high school that I was in love with you. We've had our fair share of ups and downs, but in the end, we found each other again. You were right when you told me that if we were meant to be, then we would be together in the end. Well, this isn't the end. But it is the beginning. The beginning of what you ask?" Brooke smiled. That was exactly what she was thinking. "The beginning of the rest of our lives…together. I've known for a long time that you are my one and only. I love you, and I want you to be beside me for the rest of our lives…(turn to the back of the book.)"

Brooke looked up at Lucas. She had tears in her eyes. She loved him so much. She slowly turned to the back of the book and began to read once again. "Will you…" Her mouth dropped. "Marry me?" Tears were now streaming down her face. She looked up at Lucas, but he was knelling on one knee with a ring box opened in front of her.

"Brooke Davis. Will you marry me?" He asked, looking up into her eyes.

Brooke smiled as she let her tears run freely down her cheeks. She nodded slowly. "Of course I will marry you." She whispered.

Lucas smiled as he put the silver 2 karat princess cut diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and pulled her into a kiss that took her breath away. "I love you, Pretty Girl."

Brooke smiled. "I love you, too." She said, catching her breath before kissing him again.

Once they got back into the limo, Lucas opened a bottle of wine to toast their new engagement. They were soon on their flight back to Tree Hill.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jenny yelled through the house as she walked through the front door. 

"In the kitchen." Peyton yelled back as she finished making her sandwich.

"Mommy…I love you." Jenny said innocently as she walked into the kitchen.

Peyton turned to her daughter with her eyebrow raised. "I love you, too. What do you want?"

Jenny's mouth dropped open. "I'm insulted. Can I not tell you that I love you without wanting something?" Jenny said as she sat down at the counter.

Peyton looked into her daughters eyes and smiled. "You can. But not coupling it with 'Mommy'."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Tell me what you want."

Jenny took a deep breath. "Can I go to the club tonight?"

Peyton stopped and looked at Jenny's face. "Jen, you know you're too young to go to the club when it's open."

"But mom…" Jenny started.

"But what? Those are the rules." Peyton studied her daughter for a minute. "Why do you want to go so bad? You've never made such a big deal about it before."

"One of my favorite singers is playing there tonight."

"Which one?" Peyton asked as she turned to get a soda out of the fridge. She hadn't booked any acts tonight. They were leaving early the next morning for Tree Hill.

"Umm, I can't tell you." Jenny answered.

Peyton turned. "Why not? It's my club, you do realize that I will find out."

Jenny shook her head. "Not until tonight. That is if you go. Jay booked this person and he called me to tell me, because he knows how much I like this person. But he said I couldn't tell you who it is."

Peyton was worried now. Jayden was her manager, but he wouldn't keep something like this from her. "Jen, why would Jayden book anyone without my say so?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know, but please take me with you. You know you're going to go, if only to see who this person is."

Peyton laughed. "You know, sometimes you are too smart for your own good."

"Does this mean I can go?"

"I'll talk to your dad and see what he says."

Jenny clapped her hands, making Peyton remember Brooke. "Go do your homework. Because unless it's done, you're not going anywhere tonight."

Jenny jumped up and headed towards her room. Peyton smiled as Jake walked through the door. "What's going on with Jenny?"

"Did you see her?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, I did. I walked in as she came out of the kitchen and she told me that she loved me very much." Jake watched Ellie go into the back yard before turning back to Peyton. "What does she want?"

Peyton sat and cut her sandwich in half, giving some of it to Jake as they sat down at the counter. "She wants to go to the club tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because, apparently, Jayden booked some band or something and it's one of Jen's favorites. But it's all hush hush to me."

"What did you tell her?"

Peyton sighed. "Well, I'm gonna have to go down there just to see who it is and I told her I would talk to you." Peyton finished her sandwich and looked up at Jake. "What do you think?"

Jake thought about it for a minute. "Call Jayden. If he promises to have one of the bouncers stick to her like glue, then I say it's okay. As long as you two don't stay out too late. We have a very early flight in the morning."

"Okay." Peyton turned to walk upstairs to tell Jenny, but turned back at the door. "Why do we always choose flights that are so early?"

Jake laughed as Peyton walked upstairs to give her daughter the good news.

Jenny was at her desk, finishing up her homework, which she had been working so hard on all week so that when she came back from Tree Hill, she wouldn't be behind. She turned at the knock on her door. "What did he say?" She asked as soon Peyton walked through her door.

Peyton sat on Jenny's bed. "If we let you go, there will be conditions."

Jenny sat up straighter with a huge grin on her face. "Anything."

"You have to have all your homework done before you even get ready to go."

"Okay. I'm almost done now."

"And, one of the bouncers will be at your side at all times."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Deal!" Jenny said before hugging Peyton, nearly knocking her off the bed.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bus, waiting to get to San Francisco. "Veronica, what is this club called?" 

Veronica looked over at Haley from her laptop. "P.E.S." She answered.

"P.E.S.?" Haley thought about the name. "That's a weird name."

Veronica nodded. "But apparently, it's a great club.

"When are we going to be there?"

Veronica stood up and walked to the front and came back a couple of minutes later. "Dave said we should be at the club in half an hour and to tell you to stop asking."

Both woman laughed before Haley got up and went to talk to Dave.

They parked the bus in the back of the club. As Haley stepped off the bus, she was greeted by a nice looking man. "My name is Jayden Smith."

Haley shook his hand. "Haley James. Nice to meet you. Is this your club?"

Jayden shook his head with a smile. "No, I'm just the manager. The owner will be here tonight though if you would like to meet her."

Haley nodded. "Okay, so let's see the inside of this place."

Jayden nodded and led her inside. "Welcome to P.E.S. Ms. James."

Haley looked around and smiled. "You know, this looks a lot like a club my friend's mom owned from back home."

Jayden smirked, knowing which club she was talking about. Peyton talked about it all the time. "Yes, I guess they all start to look the same after a while."

Haley sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just thinking about home."

"Let me show you your dressing room."

Haley was taken to the back and started getting ready as the crew set up onstage. She went out for sound check but after that, she stayed in her dressing room until she was supposed to go on.

"Hey superstar. You ready?"

Haley looked up and smiled. "I'm ready to get this over with and get home."

Veronica nodded. "I think this little stop will be worth it."

Haley looked at Veronica suspiciously. "Roni, what's going on?"

Veronica fixed a stray hair for Haley before smiling. "I have no idea what you mean by that. What's going on is your head is already in Tree Hill, and quite possibly your heart, and you go on in 5 minutes."

Haley sighed. "My heart is always in Tree Hill." She said before looking at herself in the mirror. But that wasn't true. Her heart hadn't been in Tree Hill for a long time. Because he hadn't been in Tree Hill for a long time.

"It's time." Veronica said before walking out.

Haley took a deep breath. "It's time." She whispered before walking out after Veronica.

Peyton was at the bar talking to Jayden and keeping a close eye on Jenny, which wasn't hard. Peyton had made sure she had the biggest and baddest looking bouncer to stay with her. She could see Alex's massive form from anywhere in the club.

Jenny had made sure she was right by the stage. She looked so happy at that moment that it made Peyton smile.

Jayden had just walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic. Peyton's eyes moved from her daughter to her manager as she listened, trying to figure out who this mysterious person was.

"I want you all to welcome Haley James to P.E.S."

"Oh, Jay, you didn't." Peyton whispered as she watched her old friend walk on stage, looking better than ever. Apparently, being a famous musician agreed with Haley.

Haley smiled to everyone before starting her first song. Peyton realized that Haley sang with such heart. It didn't surprise her. Haley had always sang with her heart. But it was different. The songs she was singing wasn't songs of love and hope as much as they were of love and loss.

Haley quickly found the young girl in the front that looked like she was way too young to be in a club. Although she let her eyes move around the crowd, they kept going back to Jenny. She was so young, but she looked so familiar. She finished her set and walked off stage with that girl in her mind.

She sat down on the couch in her dressing room with her head in her hands when Veronica walked in. "You rocked."

"Don't I always?" Haley whispered, not moving.

Veronica walked over and sat beside Haley. "Hales, you okay?"

Haley took a deep breath and looked up at Veronica. "No, Roni…I'm not. I want to go home."

Veronica smoothed out Haley's hair. "Okay." She stood up and walked out as Haley started getting her things together. A few minutes later, she walked back in. "Umm, Haley, I know you're ready to get out of here, but there is a girl who wants to meet you. She doesn't look that old."

Haley thought of the girl in the front and nodded. "Okay, but only her."

Veronica walked out and sent Jenny in. "Hi." Jenny said, a little shy.

Haley smiled and gestured for her to sit on the couch with her. Jenny walked over and sat next to Haley and looked at her. "Hi. Can I ask you a question?"

Jenny nodded. "Of course."

Haley smiled warmly. "How old are you?"

"12" Jenny answered.

"What are you doing in this club. How did you even get in?"

Jenny smiled. "My mom owns the club…well, my mom and dad."

Haley nodded. "What's your name?"

"Jen." Jenny said with a smirk.

Haley smiled back. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Jenny nodded. "Very much. Can you sign this for me?"

"Sure." She took the CD from Jenny and signed it. "There you go."

"Thanks, Haley."

"Anytime. So Jen, What is your favorite song?"

Jenny sighed. "The last one. Most of your songs are about love, but many of them are also filled with pain and loss. That one is too, but you can also hear a little hope in your voice when you sing it."

Haley sighed. "You're really smart for a 12 year old."

"Thanks."

"Do you play or sing?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, only a little. My dad finally agreed to let me take voice lessons. He wouldn't let me until now because he wanted me to form my own voice. He said that just because it doesn't sound like it now, my voice will grow and change. He also taught me how to play guitar."

"Sounds like your father knows a thing or two. He sounds very smart also."

"He is. That's where I get my brains from."

Haley tilted her head a little. "What about your mom, isn't she very smart?"

Jenny laughed. "Yes, my mom is very smart. But my mother isn't. She's kind of really stupid actually." She saw the confusion on Haley's face. "My dad married my mom when I was about 2, and she adopted me. I don't even know where my mother is anymore. And I really don't care."

Haley laughed. "It sounds like you have a great family." Jenny nodded with a proud smile. "Well, Jen, I have to get going now. But it was great talking to you. If I ever play in the Bay area again, I'll try to get you some tickets." She reached into her purse and wrote something down. "Here is my email address. Let me know how your music is going."

Jenny took the paper and stood up. "Thanks. I will. Bye Haley James."

Haley waved and watched the girl leave. She turned and quickly finished packing up her things.

Peyton met Jenny at the backstage door. "You ready to head home?"

Jenny smiled. "Yeah, but don't you want to meet Haley?"

Peyton's smile faded. "No, I already have." She put her arm around Jenny's shoulder. "And I think you know that." The two walked out and headed home.

"Peyton?" Haley whispered as she saw Jen walking away with a curly blonde. "No way."

* * *

Nathan walked into Karen's café. "Hey Nate, you hungry?" Karen asked as her son sat down at the bar. 

"Starving." He answer softly.

Karen looked over at Nathan and sighed. "What's wrong honey?"

Nathan looked up. "Nothing, Mom. Just memories. You know…the ones that haunt you forever."

"Only if you let them little brother." Lucas said. He and Brooke had just gotten into town and they drove straight to the café.

"Lucas!" Karen exclaimed as she walked around the counter and gave her oldest son a hug.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, let's not forget about me." Brooke pouted playfully from the door.

"Brooke, honey, come here." Karen said as she walked over and gave Brooke a hug also.

The four of them got a table and sat down. Half way through lunch, Lucas looked at Brooke, who nodded then turned to his mom and brother. "We have something to tell you all."

Karen and Nathan looked over at the couple. Lucas was about to tell them when Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer. "We're engaged." She nearly shouted.

Karen was so happy with the news that she was crying. The four spent the rest of the afternoon talking about wedding plans until Lucas and Nathan got up and left to play some ball at the river court.

"So you think you will do it?" Lucas asked as he shot the ball.

"I think so." Nathan said as he grabbed the ball and walked over to the bleachers. "Do you think I'm making right decision?"

Lucas sighed as he sat beside his brother. "I think only you can decide if it's right or not."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I need Lucas Scott, my brother. Not Lucas Scott, famous author." Nathan snapped.

Lucas shook his head. "And that's what you've got. Look, Nate. Only you know what's right for you. Not me, not mom, no one else can make that choice for you. What I think is that it has nothing to do with injuries or prolonged careers. I think it's deeper than that."

"You've been talking to Brooke?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, and your one and only regret, is probably going to be at the reunion. And you know that. Are you sure you're not taking this year long leave, to give yourself time to get over seeing her again?"

Nathan thought about what Lucas was saying. "I don't think that's exactly it. But I think maybe it does have something to do with her. I haven't been with anyone since that summer. And I'm starting to wonder if my heart will ever let me be free of her."

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Does that mean you haven't gotten laid in the past 8 years or so?"

Nathan pushed Lucas away. "You are such an ass."

* * *

Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and Ellie had just gotten into Tree Hill. They had rented a car and was headed towards Peyton's house. About ten minutes later, both Peyton's father, Larry, and Jake's parents were walking out to greet them. "Hi Dad." Peyton said before the girls ran over to hug their grandparents. 

"Thanks for letting us stay with you guys while we're here."

"What are you talking about, we're family."

"Thanks, Mom." Jake hugged his parents before helping the men with their suitcases.

"So, we're staying with you the whole time. The girls will be here for the first few days so that they can spend time with you, then they will go over to the Jagielski's for the rest of the week. Giving the reunion night free for us to go and also spend some time together." Peyton explained to Larry as Mr. And Mrs. Jagielski listened.

"Sounds like a plan." They all agreed.

Peyton and Jake took their things upstairs, put the girls' things in the spare room and took their things to Peyton's room. Peyton looked around her room and smiled sadly.

"Looks just the same as it did when you left."

"I know."

Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist from behind and kissed her softly on the shoulder. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Peyton sighed and sat down on her bed. "It was Haley."

Jake sat down next to his wife. "What was Haley?"

"The performer they were all so secretive about. It was Haley."

Jake smiled. "Really? What did she say when she found out it was your club?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell her."

Jake looked confused. "Why not?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "I don't know. I was just so shocked to actually see her, that it just happened." She laid back on the bed. "I am such a mess about all of this. Why did the six of us have to break so far apart? Why couldn't any of us stay together? And why the hell am I so worried about see each and every one of them in a couple of days?"

Jake laid back beside Peyton and took her hand into his own. "None of us chose to fall apart the way we did. Life just got in the way. It happens. And I'm willing to bet the reason why you are so worried about seeing them, is because you blame yourself, as well as the rest of us, for falling so far from each other."

Peyton laid her head on his chest. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

Haley laid in her bed on the tour bus, sleeping, most of the way to Tree Hill. She was so tired that she slept for almost a full day. She knew that she wasn't going to be in Tree Hill till either the day before or the day of the reunion. When she woke up, it was nearly one in the morning. She walked to the kitchen and made her something to eat before sitting down and trying to work on her new song. 

It came to her as she started thinking about herself and her friends, and going home again.

_Spending all your money _

_Ain't it funny how the time goes by? _

_First you start believing _

_Then you're leaving for no reason _

_And you're wondering why _

_So till the morning breaks _

_Go and make your mistakes _

_Don't be surprised if your head hurts _

_Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive_

_Whisper in the ways _

_Watching days and moving on _

_You wake up every Monday then suddenly it's Sunday _

_And the week is gone _

_So till the morning breaks _

_Go and make your mistakes _

_Don't be surprised at the sunrise _

_Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive_

_Oh, do you wonder where it starts _

_Where it ends _

_What you find around the bend _

_Oh, do you wonder where she's from _

_Where she goes _

_No one knows _

_Now and then you wonder_

_Why you're spending all your money _

_Ain't it funny how she walks on by? _

_She had you all believing _

_Now she's leaving for no reason _

_And you're wondering why _

_So till the morning breaks _

_Go and make your mistakes _

_Don't be surprised if your heart hurts _

_Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive_

_Oh, do you wonder where it starts _

_Where it ends _

_What you find around the bend _

_And oh, do you wonder where she's from _

_Where she goes _

_No one knows _

_Now and then _

_Oh, do you wonder where it starts _

_Where it ends _

_What you find around the bend _

_And do you wonder where she's from _

_Where she goes _

_No one knows _

_Now and then you wonder _

_Why life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive _

_Life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive_

Haley finished her song with the strum of her guitar. She took a deep breath and let the tears fall freely down her face. What had she done. She had messed up her life with that one little decision.

"Who are you kidding. It was maybe the biggest decision of your life. You decided to let the only person you could ever truly love go."

And finally, after nine years, she cried. She cried for herself, for Nathan, for her friends, the past, and most importantly, the future. After sitting in the dark, with no one but herself and her tears, she opened her eyes and realized that the sun had come up. She smiled at the beauty that the sun brought, but it was a sad kind of smile.

"Haley, what are you doing up so early?"

Haley turned and looked at a very tired looking Veronica. "Just watching the sunrise." She said softly.

Veronica walked over and sat beside her friend. "Hey, you been crying?"

Haley nodded. "You know, I think that is the first time I've cried in the past nine and a half years."

Veronica looked at Haley, a little worried for her sanity. "Haley, are you okay?"

Haley laughed. "No. Not really."

Veronica sighed. "You know, I think you should take some time off."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, find yourself a nice place, settle down for a year. Yes, a full year of not moving. And, I don't know, live a little. Write some songs. Tap into some of that emotion you've had bottled up for so long."

Haley considered what Roni was saying. "I can't. The tour isn't finished. I live in L.A. The land of no privacy. What are people going to think when I drop off the face of this planet?"

"The tour is finished. You just played your last show. I arranged it so that you could spend a little more time with your family. After all your talk about how Tree Hill is your home and all that, I figured that maybe you needed a break, at home. And L.A. isn't it. And screw what people think."

"I can't. My fans are what make me who and what I am."

"Your fans may make you what you are, but they wouldn't stand by you if you didn't have amazing talent. Haley, you're real. You're not a diva. And you care about your fans. That's just a few of the reasons why they are your fans. But don't think for one second that they make you who you are. No one makes you who you are, but you. It's life, and the experiences you have that make you who you are. Never forget that." Haley sighed. "Answer me this, Hales. If you would have grown up in L.A. and still became the big star you are, do you think you would be the same person? No, it's the small town girl with a big beautiful voice and an even bigger heart that makes you, well, you."

Haley looked out the window and nodded. "Maybe you're right. I should probably take some time off. But a whole year? When I resurface, they won't remember or care who I am."

"Do you have that little faith in yourself? We will tell everyone that you went underground to work on your new album. And who knows, when you, as you put it, resurface, it may not matter whether or not people know who you are."

Haley looked back at Veronica. "Okay, set it all up."

Veronica nodded. "Already done. I did it when I heard that song of yours. There was so much in those lyrics. And they don't call me your best friend for nothing." She said with a laugh. "We will drop you off at your parents house when we get to Tree Hill. Then, you will go to your reunion, knock everyone's socks off. And the next day, you will start finding a place to stay."

Haley laughed. "You've thought this all out, haven't you."

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I think I have."

"Okay, but what about after the year is up, and I come back. Will you still be there? And what about the year that I'm in hiding? All the people that used to be my friends, aren't there anymore. I'll have nobody."

Veronica pulled Haley into a tight embrace. "You never have nobody. I am just a phone call away and I can be in Tree Hill in no time at all. But you need to take this time to figure some things out. To deal with some things, before you can continue on. Because as much as people love you and your music, the love and loss thing will get old. You need to find your inner beauty again."

"Thanks." Haley said before going back to the rising sun.

Two hours later, the tour bus was pulling up to the James residence. Haley realized that she was home, just before she realized that the reunion was tomorrow night. She took a deep breath before stepping off the bus and onto the sidewalk outside her childhood home. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her parents running out of the house towards the bus.

"I'm gonna have to charge you if you plan on keeping that huge bus in front of my house." Jimmy James said as she swept his daughter up in a hug that only a dad could give.

"Hi, Daddy." Haley smiled, letting a tear escape her eyes. "It's not staying…but I am."

Jimmy put his daughter down. "What are you talking about, Haleybub?" Lydia James asked.

"I'm talking about getting a place in Tree Hill for the next year. To work on some new music."

Lydia hugged Haley and a smile. "Oh, we're gonna have our Haley home."

They all laughed before going inside. Haley introduced them to Veronica before she left. Haley walked her back to the bus after everyone finished unloading all of her things. "I'm gonna miss you, Roni."

Veronica hugged Haley. "Me too." Veronica stepped back onto the bus, letting Haley hug Dave and a couple other people before waving and letting Dave drive off.

Haley took a deep breath and looked around. "Welcome Home, Haley." She said to herself before heading back inside.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Nothing New

Disclaimer : I do not own OTH or any of it's characters.

**A/N - So here is the next chapter of Always Love. I realize that in the beginning, I told some people that I already have the first 5 or 6 chapters done, which I did, but I have recently read through some of them and have been doing some rewritting. So it might take me a little while longer to get the chapters out after these next couple. I will try to get it updated as soon and as much as possible. Well, enough of that. Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed the story so far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Leave some words - Tigger**

* * *

**Nothing New**

Haley put her things in her old room and sat quietly, remembering all the times she had spent in this room. It was starting to be too much, being inside for so long. She got up and let her parents know that she was taking a walk. She grabbed some money and her id before walking out and just walking around. After a few hours, she decided it was time to go to the café. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, glad that Lucas or Nathan wasn't there. "So, what's a girl got to do to get a decent cup of coffee in this town?" She asked jokingly as she walked up to the counter.

Karen's face lit up as she looked at Haley. "As I live and breath. Haley James, famous singer, in my café." She walked around the counter and gave Haley a hug. "How ya been?"

Haley smiled as she stepped back from Karen. "I'll tell you, if I can get some coffee and some food."

Karen laughed. "Hungry?"

Haley nodded. "I've been walking around town for the past few hours." She explained.

"Your usual?"

Haley looked around and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds perfect." She walked over and sat at a table as Karen put in her order and came back with her coffee. "Thanks."

Karen sat down and looked at Haley. "I'm listening."

Haley took a sip of the coffee then sighed. "Well, as I'm sure you know, I've done pretty well for myself in the music industry."

Karen nodded, showing she knew and allowing Haley to continue.

Haley smiled softly. "Karen, I love my life. I really do. But…something is just, off, I guess."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. I have a few possible theories, but nothing more than that. My manager convinced me to take some time off and figure things out." Karen laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like my son. That's all."

"Nathan or Lucas?" Haley asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Nathan. Come on, Haley. I've read things. I know things. And I know both you and my son. You've kept up with his career, just like has with yours."

"He has?"

"Of course. He has everything you've ever done."

"Why? I thought he would hate me after what I did."

"That's not true. And I think you know that. He loves you, Haley. You two are both the same in your subtle hints, too much so, that you can't see what the other is saying."

"What are you talking about Karen?"

Karen sighed. "Haley, I think that is something you have to figure out yourself. Do your homework on the stuff you have in that little box of yours, we both know you have locked away somewhere with his name on it. You will see." Karen got up and got Haley's food. "Here. I got it to go." She handed Haley the bag before going back to work.

Haley finished her coffee before leaving some money on the table and walking out. She went to the beach and ate her food, thinking about what Karen had said. She was about to leave when some girls ran up to her. "Are you Haley James?"

Haley looked up and smiled. "Yeah."

"I told you." The first girl said to the second.

"Can we have your autograph?"

Haley nodded. "Sure." She signed the things for the two girls.

"Thanks." They both said before running away.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. She turned and headed back to her house.

"How was your walk?" Lydia asked her daughter as she walked through the front door.

Haley shrugged. "Filled with memories." She sighed. "Nothing New." She said before walking upstairs to her room.

Haley got on her computer and checked her email. She sat there for a long time before she got up and reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a box labeled 'Nathan'. She walked over and sat on her bed, dumping the box out in front of her.

The rest of the night, she read over every article, watched every press conference, every game. It wasn't until the last article in the box, but the first NBA interview Nathan had ever given, that she saw something.

_Bob: Are you nervous about your first NBA game?_

_Nathan Scott: Not really. It's the same as any other game. Only it has a bigger crowd. I love the game, and when I step onto the floor, that's all that matters._

_Bob: You're from a small town in North Carolina, Tree Hill, right? What was it like growing up in such a small town then going on to such a big career?_

_NS: It was great growing up in Tree Hill. I have an amazing family. My friends were great. My life was just good. It had its ups and downs, just like anyone. As for growing up and have a larger than life career, well, I've always played ball. It's what I'm good at. I don't think it ever surprised anyone how far I've gone with it._

_Bob: You speak about your family and friends, what about your high school sweetheart._

_NS: (Laughes) Well, I was so caught up in the game that I really didn't have time for the girls. But my best friend was a girl, and she meant a lot to me. That's all I'm saying._

_Bob: Okay. I've read that you're really into music. Who is the person or band that is constantly playing on your iPod?_

_NS: Well, I like a lot of different types of music. But right now, I think my favorite is this woman named Haley James._

Haley's mouth dropped. How had she not ever noticed this before.

_Bob: Haley James? Isn't she from Tree Hill also? Do you have some kind of connection to her?_

_NS: Haley James is an amazing songwriter with a even more amazing voice. When she sings, you can almost look into her heart and know what she's feeling. I'm pretty sure she is from Tree Hill also. As for a connection…I think everyone whose from the same town always has a connection._

Haley put the article down. He was being vague with the reporter, but Haley saw right through that. _I never had to sing for him to see inside my heart. _She thought as she put the things back into the box.

That night, she laid in her bed, thinking about Nathan and the article. "It was his first interview, he still had so much of me left in his heart. But it wasn't like that in any of the other articles." She said quietly to herself.

_But Karen had said something about us being the same. Does this mean he has a box with my name on it somewhere. Hiding my interviews, concerts, CD's?_ She carried that thought with her into her dreams.

Haley was walking through Nathan's room, tearing it apart, trying to find the box with her name on it. Finally, she found it, locked away under his bed. She opened it and dumped it out. Karen was right, everything she had ever done was in this box.

"Haley, what are you doing in my room?"

She looked up into Nathan's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nathan grabbed the box out of her hands and started throwing everything back in. "Because it's not important." He said as he closed the box.

"Of course it is, Nathan." She said standing up.

"It's not. I should have buried it a long time ago. But now, it's going to burn." He set the box on his floor and used it to start a fire. "You see Haley, it's gone. All of it. Ashes to ashes. I hope you burn in hell for what you did." He picked her up and threw her onto the flames.

Haley sat up sharply. "NO!" She looked around and realized it was just a really bad nightmare.

"Haley?!" Lydia asked as she and her husband ran into Haley's room.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked as he sat next to his daughter.

Haley was sweating from head to foot as she looked at her parents. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Haley, you're shaking." Lydia said, feeling her daughter's forehead.

"I'm fine." She said, pushing her mom's hand away.

"Okay. Well, it's nearly 10, you should go ahead and get up for the day."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm going to take a shower."

Haley got up and walked into her bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Nathan, you ready for this thing tonight?" Brooke asked as she poured herself a glass of juice and sat beside Nathan at the counter in the Scott Kitchen.

"Not really." Nathan said, turning to look at Brooke. "What do you say me and you make a break for it and ditch this thing tonight?"

Brooke laughed. "Don't tempt me. Lucas would kill me, then he would kill you. So have you seen her yet?"

Nathan went back to the book he was reading…Lucas' new book. "Seen who?"

"Haley. Your mom said that she came by the café yesterday."

"Nope. I'm surprised she's even here. Last time I checked, she was on tour till June." Nathan said absently.

"You been keeping tabs on our rockstar?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No, she's everywhere, it's hard not to hear it." He stood up and walked out the back door.

* * *

Haley got out of the shower and got dressed. She decided to go into town and shop a little. She was in the music store when it happened. "Haley?" Haley turned and looked around for who had called her name. A second later, a young girl walked up to her.

"Jen?" Haley asked, confused.

"You remember!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Of course I remembered. What are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"Oh, I'm visiting my grandparents while my parents go to some thing from their high school."

Haley looked around to see who this girl's parents were. She turned back to Jenny. "Are you talking about the Tree Hill High School ten year reunion?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, that thing." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Jen, who are your parents?"

"Umm…" Jenny knew she had said too much. "Why?"

Haley took a deep breath. "You're 12, and you shouldn't be walking around town by yourself."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I'm not by myself. I'm with my grandpa." She said, pointing to the older man at the counter.

Larry turned around to see where Jenny went off to when he saw her with Haley. "Haley?" He finished paying for the albums and walked over to Jenny and Haley. "Haley James." He laughed. "How are you? You're here for the reunion?"

Haley smiled. "Yeah, I am. And I'm good." She looked at Jenny to Larry. "This is your grandpa?"

Jenny nodded sheepishly. "Busted."

Haley nodded slowly. "Which would make you, Peyton's daughter."

Both Larry and Jenny nodded. "Jen…Jenny? As in Jagielski?"

Jenny smiled. "Yep."

Haley let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "P.E.S. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Of course." She was talking more to herself than to either of them.

Larry looked down at Jenny. "We should probably head out. Your mom and dad are waiting for us at the café."

Haley looked up. "Oh, sorry, it was nice to see you again Mr. Sawyer." She said, giving him a hug.

"Why don't you join us, Haley."

Haley shook her head. "I wish I could." She lied. "But I have some things to get before tonight. I got an email from the alumni committee last night and they asked if I would sing a couple of songs tomorrow."

Larry nodded. "Okay, I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Haley said, already walking past them and out of the store.

Haley hurried to finish her shopping, for fear of running into anyone else from her past. At least before tonight. When she got home, she laid down on her bed for a little while before getting up and getting ready.

* * *

**Alright, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the first for the reunion. It's only going to be covered in a couple of chapters because I want to move on from that. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Silence is Easy

Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or any of its characters.

**Author's Note - Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I'm going to try to update soon, but I have to work on the 5th chapter a little before I post it. Anyway, here is the 4th Chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. It's the first chapter that contains the reunion. Leave some words. -Tigger**

* * *

**Silence is Easy**

Haley had gotten ready later that night, nerves running ramped through her body. "Haleybub, you almost ready?" Her mother asked from her doorway.

Haley turned and looked at her mom. "Yeah. I'm just so damn nervous. It's weird. I can go up on stage, night after night, and sing for thousands of complete strangers, but ask me to sing in front of all my old friends, and I'm scared shitless." Haley laughed.

Lydia walked over and put her arm around Haley. "You've sang for them before. The only difference now is that you guys don't really know each other anymore. Maybe it was easier to put it out there, when you knew that, no matter what, they would still love you. Now, it's so unknown to you."

Haley nodded. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Haley…" Her mom said before she could walk out the door. "It's a lot harder to go tonight, trying to reconnect with everyone, than it is to keep them at a distance. Let them back in, baby."

Haley laughed dryly. "Yeah. Silence is easy. It's the talking part that's hard." Haley shook her head. "If you only knew, mom." She turned and walked out the door.

The truth was, the silence had killed Haley all these years. But the thought of talking to the five people that she possibly loved more than anyone else, even still, sounded almost wonderful…if only she could get the courage to be the Haley they knew.

She pulled up outside of the school and sighed. "But that's not who I am anymore. If this is going to work. They have to see me. Not who they think I am." She took a deep breath and got out of the car, and headed into the high school that held everything.

* * *

"Nathan, let's go!" Lucas yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I wish your father could be here. They scheduled that stupid trip at the last minute. He was not happy with them at all."

Brooke smiled. "We'll be here a few more days, I'm sure we'll get to see him sometime before we leave."

Nathan walked down the stairs. "I don't want to go to this stupid thing. Especially as a third wheel to you two."

Brooke laughed. "If you don't want to go, then why are you ready?"

Nathan glared at Brooke. "You know why."

Lucas rolled his eyes at the two of them. "You two are already fighting like siblings, this is great. Just knock it off before we get there. I don't want to play mediator to the two of you all night."

Nathan sighed. "Fine."

Brooke walked over to Nathan. "You know you love me. You're just mad because I'm always right." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Nathan laughed. "You can take Brooke out of Tree Hill, but you can't take the cheerleader out of Brooke."

The four of them laughed. "What can I say…I'm getting into character." She turned to Lucas. "Ooh, I should have been an actress."

Lucas laughed and took Brooke's hand. "Let's go soon-to-be Mrs. Scott."

Brooke stopped and clapped. "I just had a brilliant idea."

"Here we go." Nathan said as he walked past the two and to the limo. "Thanks for coming, but I wanted to take the limo to the reunion."

"It's okay, Mr. Scott. This is what I'm getting paid for." The driver laughed as he opened the door.

Nathan got in and waited for Brooke and Lucas, who joined them later both with huge smiles. "What was her idea?"

Lucas shrugged. "She won't tell me." He lied.

* * *

Jake and Peyton arrived at the reunion. As they walked through the door into the gym, Peyton held onto Jake's hand. "Honey, if you squeeze any tighter, I'm not going to have a hand in about ten minutes."

Peyton looked down and loosened her grip. "Sorry."

"Let's go get a drink."

"Please." She walked over to the bar and ordered them both drinks. She walked over to Jake, handing him his drink and looking around. "I don't see Haley anywhere."

Jake shrugged. "Maybe she's not here yet."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. Dad said they talked to her in the music store. She knows it was my club she played at the other night. She's going to want to know why I didn't talk to her."

Jake rubbed Peyton's back softly. "Relax, everything will be fine."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into the gym arm in arm, Nathan following closely behind them. "Wow, this place looks amazing." Brooke said, looking around.

Nathan looked around and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Yeah, it does." He was taken back to his high school days, playing ball in this gym.

It was only a matter of minutes before people started coming up to the three of them. "Dude, back off." Said a tall, lawyer looking man.

"Tim?"

Tim smiled at Nathan. "Hey man, how have you been?"

"Good. What about you?"

"I've been great. After graduation, I went to community college and found out that I wasn't being challenged enough here. I worked hard and eventually made it to law school. Harvard Law, actually. I'm supposedly a big shot lawyer in D.C." He said with a laugh.

Nathan smiled. "Good for you man. So have you been to see Whitey since you've been back?"

Tim's face fell. "Yeah, I did. He's really sick."

Nathan shook his head. "How sick?"

"From what the doctor's told me. He only has a few more days. A week tops."

"Wow. I'll have to make sure I go see him tomorrow." Nathan looked off into the distance for a minute before looking back at Tim. "Look, can I catch up with you later?"

Tim nodded before walking away.

Brooke had just gotten drinks for her and Lucas when she saw them. She nudged Lucas' arm.

Lucas turned and looked at his fiance. "What?"

Brooke nodded her head in the direction almost in front of her. "Is that Peyton and Jake?"

Lucas followed her gaze and smiled. "It is. You ready for this?" He asked, putting his arm around Brooke.

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two walked over to Jake and Peyton. Brooke smiled as she stepped in front of them. "Hey, didn't I know you once upon a time?"

Peyton smiled at Brooke and Lucas. "I think so. You two still together? I thought that would have blown up years ago." She laughed.

"Well, it kind of did. But we found out way back to each other somehow."

Lucas smiled at Peyton. "Hey." He said softly.

Peyton moved her eyes to Lucas. "Hey, Luke. How you been? I hear the new book comes out in a few weeks."

"It does. What about you?"

Peyton looked down at her hand then held it up with a smile. "I'm married, with two kids."

Brooke's eyes widened as she took Peyton's hand to look at the ring. "Who's the unfortunate guy?"

Jake walked up and handed Peyton a fresh drink. "That would be me. And I'm actually really lucky." He leaved over and kissed Peyton softly.

"Jake!" Brooke hugged Jake then stepped back. "So two kids? I'm guessing one of them is Jenny?"

"Yeah, I adopted her right after we got married."

"That's great." Lucas offered.

It was awkward. They had all been so close for so many years, and now, they didn't know anything about each other. Brooke felt a sadness invade her heart as she thought about the fact that she missed Peyton's wedding, and the birth of her child.

The others could feel the tension, which only multiplied when Nathan walked up. "Does anyone know where I can get a drink?"

Brooke pointed to the bar. "Over there. Will you get me another one?"

Nathan nodded. "Sure. Hi Peyton, Jake." He walked past the others towards the bar.

Peyton watched Nathan go then looked at her husband. Jake put his hand on the small of Peyton's back. She smiled and turned back to Brooke and Lucas. "So, I heard you have a shop opening soon. That's so great."

Brooke nodded. "Yep. It opens in a couple of months. I'm so excited. I mean, I've had my clothes in hot stores worldwide. But this is my very own."

Peyton nodded. "That sounds exciting."

Brooke nodded and leaned into Lucas, who pulled her tight. Brooke sighed and looked at Peyton and Jake. "Okay, this is stupid."

Peyton looked at Brooke, a little offended. "What?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "This." She motioned between the four of them. Nathan was now back at her side, handing over her martini. "Thanks, Nate." She turned back to the others. "Look, none of us can deny the fact that we've all lost touch. But I really don't want our reunion to be filled with pointless small talk like we don't mean anything to each other."

Nathan poured his drink into his mouth before speaking. "Brooke, you may be right that this is stupid. But the fact is, none of us really know each other anymore. Our lives are different now. And as much as we might have meant to each other before, it's just not like that anymore." He looked at Peyton and Jake. "It was nice seeing you guys again." He said before walking off.

Brooke gaped at Nathan. "He is so off base."

Peyton shook her head. "He's not really. A lot of what he said is true. We are all so different now. We live different lives and you can't think that anything will be the same now. It just won't."

Brooke glared at Peyton. "I can't believe you just said that." She turned and walked off as well.

Jake watched Brooke go and felt Peyton walking away. "Peyton, leave her be."

Peyton turned and shook her head. "No. Not this time." She walked off and followed Brooke into the halls of the school. "Brooke, wait up."

Brooke turned and looked daggers at Peyton. "What?!"

Peyton walked up to Brooke. "You know, you can stop the high school drama queen act anytime now."

"Go to hell, Peyton."

Peyton smirked. "As much as I know you would love that. This is one thing we are going to finish."

Brooke crossed her arms. "Fine, but not out here." She turned and walked into an empty classroom. She stood by the teacher's desk, not looking at Peyton.

"You know you can't argue with what Nathan or I said. You can't come here, after nine years of silence, and expect everything to just go back to the way they used to be, Brooke."

"Don't you think I know that?" Brooke turned and looked at Peyton. "But is it so much to ask, for us to be nice and remember that we used to all be very great friends? You and I used to be best friends. BEST FRIENDS, PEYTON."

"I realize that. But things have changed. You haven't been there, Brooke. You don't know anything that has happened in my life since high school. And that is not my fault."

"And you think it's mine?" Brooke looked at Peyton like she was joking. "Do you think I wanted any of this to happen?" Brooke walked over and leaned against the desk. "I thought that Nathan and Haley would be married with kids now. Living larger than life with their amazing careers. I knew you and Jake would be together. And I never thought me and Lucas would have been on and off again the past ten years. I'm not married. At least not yet. I don't have a great family to go home to every night. And Lucas and I didn't get back together until a couple of years ago. And he just proposed to me the other day. Do you really think this is how I wanted my life to turn out?"

"You and Lucas are engaged?"

"That's not the point, is it? I figured that I would have been the first person you called when you and Jake decided to get married. I would have been your maid of honor. I thought I would have been at the hospital when you had your first kid. I would have been Auntie Brooke. I just wish that everyone would stop worrying so damn much about how much we've missed, and realize that this could be the chance for us to get it all back. Is that so much to ask for?"

Peyton sighed and looked up into the glistening eyes of Brooke Davis. "No. It's not. But you can't get it all back overnight. You have to give it time."

Nathan was standing over by the bar, on his third drink. Jake walked up beside him and nodded. "I get what you said back there, Nate. But there was once a time that we were each other's family. That has to count for something." Jake ordered a new drink and walked away.

Lucas was sitting at the table, waiting for Jake to come back. When Jake sat back down he looked over at him. "How's he doing?"

Jake shook his head. "What do you think the woman are up to?"

"Probably screaming at each other, then hugging each other, crying their eyes out." Both men laughed.

"You know, I think you might be right." Jake looked around the gym. "You know, Peyton has wanted to call you guys, since before we got married."

Lucas looked over at Jake, surprised by the random comment. "Why didn't she then?"

"She was scared. She figured it was too late. It has been too long to try to get it back. And the years just soared by, before we knew it, we were on our way here."

Lucas understood what Jake was saying. "Maybe we could all do with a little courage and try to make sure all this doesn't happen again."

Jake smiled and lifted his glass. "I agree. You guys should come to California sometime and check out Peyton's club. It's pretty awesome."

Lucas laughed. "She doesn't seem like she's changed that much. But she has. You can tell by the look in her eyes." He noted before looking for Haley.

"I haven't seen her, yet." Brooke said as she and Peyton walked up to the table.

"You ladies work everything out?"

Peyton laughed and sat beside Jake. "I think we have."

Brooke raised her glass to Peyton, who followed suit. The guys looked at each other and laughed. "Okay." Lucas said, pulling Brooke onto his lap.

"We just decided that we all needed to get to know each other again before we can become the way we used to be." Brooke said, looking at Nathan at the bar. "But what are we going to do with him?"

Nathan had been standing at the bar almost the entire time. He hadn't seen Haley anywhere and wondered whether she ran away again. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he heard her voice. He turned and saw Haley standing on the stage.

"Welcome back, Class of 2007."

Everyone's face in the gym turned and looked at Haley.

"I think everyone can agree with me when I say that these past ten years have gone by, both, too slow and too fast. I myself was completely surprised when I got the invite."

The crowd laughed. "Well, now is your chance to make up for lost time. Reconnect with old friends, and remember what we all once had. I'm not talking about youth, or any of that. I'm talking about our lives. It's now that you realize, you're an adult, and it's time to grow up. That is, if you haven't already. I know I've been trying my hardest not to."

She laughed and waited for the other's laughter to die down. "This week, we remember what is was like to be carefree. What it felt like to fall in love for the first time, and to fall out of love the week after that. We remember old friends and people who may or may not still hold a place in our hearts. We find the love of life we once had and remember from now on, that we need to share that love and life, with those that mean the most."

She took a deep breath, and looked around the crowd. "I know there are a few people in this very room that I have lost along the way. And I hope to have the chance to bring them back into my life. Now, to really kick off this party. I have been asked to play a few songs."

Haley stepped aside and sat at her keyboard. She started paying her song.

_It's October again _

_Leaves are coming down _

_One more year's come and gone _

_And nothing's changed at all _

_Wasn't I _

_Supposed to be someone _

_Who could face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel _

_I don't care if I break down _

_Let me fall _

_Even if I hit the ground _

_And if I _

_Cry a little _

_Die a little _

_At least I know I lived _

_Just a little_

_I've become much to good _

_At being invincible _

_I'm an expert _

_At play it safe and keep it cool _

_But I swear _

_This isn't who I'm meant to be _

_I refuse to let my life roll over me_

_Let me feel _

_I don't care if I break down _

_Let me fall _

_Even if I hit the ground _

_And if I _

_Cry a little _

_Die a little _

_At least I know I lived _

_Just a little_

_I wanna be somebody _

_I _

_I wanna be somebody _

_I wanna be somebody _

_I _

_I wanna be somebody _

_Who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel _

_I don't care if I break down _

_Let me fall _

_Even if I hit the ground _

_And if I _

_Cry a little _

_Die a little _

_At least I know I lived_

_It's October again _

_Leaves are coming down _

_One more year's come and gone _

_And nothing's changed at all_

She finished her song to loud applause. She stood up and grabbed her guitar. She walked to the mic. "This is a song I wrote, on my way here. You are the first people to here it…and maybe the only people. But I'm sure, being back now, each one of you can relate to this song in one way or another."

She started playing and sang her new song…Leaving Town Alive. After she was finished, she put her guitar aside and grabbed the mic once again. "So are you all ready to hear what we've all been up to these past ten years? Okay, so no details, only what we each are now."

She pulled a list out of her pocket and started down the list.

"Tim Smith. He was voted most likely to go to clown college." Everyone laughed. "Well, you couldn't have been more wrong. What he was always hiding behind that goofy exterior, was a very intelligent man, who has wowed the world with his legal skills. Tim is the D.A. in Washington D.C. He lives in a beautiful house with his wife of five years and his handsome sons, Thomas and Alexander."

It wasn't long until she got to the last six, herself and her friends. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Lucas Scott. You all voted him most likely to become a teacher." She laughed lightly. "Well, in a way, he's taught us all. Through the books that he writes. One of which, comes out next week. Lucas is now an author, and an incredible one at that."

Lucas stood up and smiled. Haley smiled back at him before continuing.

"Next, Brooke Davis. Voted most likely to become a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader. Well, I think we will all remember the perky and friendly cheerleader that was Brooke Davis. But she went on to do bigger and better things. She now has her own fashion line, which is in many of the best stores around the world. A line of which I try to wear as much as possible. What can I say, she had a huge influence on my fashion in high school. Brooke Davis Fashions - Clothes over Bro's will be opening in New York City in a couple of months. Make the trip, I can almost guarantee it will be worth it."

Brooke stood up and waved. She winked at Haley before sitting down.

"Peyton Sawyer. Well come on, that's not right. The way I hear it, she married our very own, Jake Jagielski. Of course, we all knew that would happen. She and Jake were voted most likely to get married. But we all saw it. They had love beyond any, and a family of there very own at the age of 17. Jake is now a father and a husband. He and Peyton have two beautiful children. One of which is wanting to follow in my footsteps. From what Jenny tells me, Jenny, the baby we all loved, is now twelve. She's a bright, talented young lady, who loves to play guitar and listen to good music. Ellie Brookelyn Jagielski is 8, soon to be nine. And she got the artist gene too, only not so much for music, but for art. Peyton owns a music store, and a club. If you're ever in the Bay area, check them both out. Sawyer-Jagielski Music, and P.E.S., which is a fabulous club. Hey, what did you expect, she ran our very own Tric for years."

Peyton and Jake stood, took a dramatic bow and sat down.

Haley took a deep breath. "Well, you guys were right about another. Voted most likely to become famous by way of the NBA, Nathan Scott. Not only did he go on to Duke and rule the college leagues, he was offered a spot on the L.A. Lakers right out of college. He has been one of the top scorers in all of the NBA for six years now. I for one have made sure I had a spot in front of the T.V. for all of his games. I've actually been to a couple of them. You think he was cocky in high school…you should see him on T.V." She laughed

Nathan's mouth went dry. "She's been to my games?"

Nathan stood up and gave his famous Scott smirk.

Haley nodded slowly, making herself keep talking. "And last, but hopefully not least. Haley James. Voted most likely, to marry…Nathan Scott, have an amazing career, and an even better family. As you probably know, I've been on tour and have put out many albums in the last 8 years. Music has been good to me…what can I say." She laughed lightly, although she was ready to get out of the spotlight. "So let's give it up for ourselves. We've done great things with our lives. Class of 2007!" She raised her glass and took a sip before walking off stage.

Nathan turned and watched Haley walk off stage. "I have to talk to her." He got up and headed towards Haley.

Haley got backstage and put her face in her hands, trying to will herself not to cry. She soon felt arms around her. Her breath caught in her throat and she leaned on his chest. "How did it all go so wrong?" She asked almost too quietly.

Nathan sighed as he held Haley in his arms. He pulled her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "Maybe it didn't."

Haley stepped back. "I'm sorry." She turned and walked back out to the celebration. She quickly spotted her other four friends and walked over. "Hey guys." She said quietly.

Brooke stood up and pulled Haley into a tight hug. "Hey yourself, Rockstar."

Haley laughed before looking around at the others. "I've missed having you guys in my life so much."

"The feelings mutual." Jake said as he stood up and hugged Haley as well.

"Does that include me?" Nathan asked from behind her.

All of them looked at each other. Jake grabbed Peyton's hand. "Let's dance."

"Good idea." Brooke jumped in and pulled Lucas up.

The four of them walked away, leaving Haley, once again, alone with Nathan. "Does it?"

Haley turned and looked into his amazing blue eyes. "You know it does." She whispered, allowing herself to get lost in his gaze.

At that moment, a spotlight hit the two of them, making them look around. "And now, a special dance, for our 2007 Prom King and Queen."

Some People, by Leann Rimes started playing. The very same song they had danced to at the Prom. The same song that helped Haley to realize that she loved Nathan.

Haley looked down at Nathan's hand, which was held out for her to take. She looked up into his face before putting a shaky hand into his. He led her onto the dance floor as they dance, staring into each others eyes.

Brooke leaned her back onto Lucas' chest as she watched the couple dance. "I don't understand how they were the ones that didn't make it."

Peyton and Jake smiled. "I wouldn't give up hope yet."

Haley couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. "I'm sorry." She said, stepping back. "I really am." She turned and walked out of the gym.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucas asked as they watched Haley nearly run out of the gym.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think.**


	5. The Sharp Hint of New Tears

Disclaimer I do not own OTH or any of it's characters

**A/N I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. RL has gotten in the way. But here is the next chapter. It's short, but it's mostly about Haley, with a little of the others in it. Leave some words. Tigger**

* * *

**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

Haley sat in her car as the tears fell from her eyes. There was a knock at her window, making her jump. She looked up and saw Brooke and Peyton standing outside her car. She unlocked the doors and let them get in, Brooke in the front seat and Peyton in the back.

"Haley, what is the matter with you? Can't you see that he's trying?" Brooke said in a loud voice.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"What?" Brooke said, looking back at Peyton.

"Give her a break. This can't be easy for her."

"She's right, though. He's always been the one willing to try. I've always been the one to run away. Especially when it got too hard." Haley said through her tears.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

Haley took a deep breath. "Senior year, he was the one that told me how he felt. He put it all out there, wanting any time he could get with me. But being the scared little girl that I am, I ran. But he came after me. He found me and brought me back. The Summer after freshman year, I was the one that broke it off. I told him that I couldn't do it again. It was too hard to be so far away and never get to see him. He told me that we could work harder, but I walked away. And tonight…"

"You walked away from him once again." Brooke pointed out. "Haven't you learned your lesson by now?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh at that. "I wish it was that easy."

"And why can't it be? Look, the way I see it, you love him, he loves you. You both know that. I don't see why you two don't just work things out already."

Haley looked at Brooke. "It's so much more complicated then you make it out to be."

"How so?" Brooke spat.

Haley ran her hand over her face. "Because, it has been too long. Too much history…"

"But isn't your history the reason why you're even talking about this. Without that, what would you have?" Peyton pointed out.

"But that history is what has haunted me for the past nine years. That history is the reason why I can't let go. It's the reason why I haven't been able to love anyone the way I love him." She was crying so hard by now that she could barely speak.

Brooke reached over and put her arms around Haley. After a minute, Haley's cries had slowly down a bit. "That history is what brings me wonderful dreams at night, only to have my heart broken every morning, knowing that I don't have him anymore."

Peyton sighed. "So maybe you don't try so hard. Maybe you just take it one day at a time, and do as we all need to do, and just get to know him again."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "She's right. But you also have to realize that it's not all your fault. I mean, sure you ran away, but just like you said, you never let go."

Haley looked at Brooke, confused. "What are you talking about, Brooke?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "You said that you haven't been able to let go. But maybe you're not supposed to. Nathan, he's held on, but it's different. He's blocked it all out. He's tried to forget. Forget who you are. Forget what you mean to him. Forget that he loved you…then lost you, without doing anything to get you back until now."

Haley turned to Peyton. "Do you have any idea what she is say?" Peyton shook her head, just as confused as Haley.

Brooke groaned. "She wouldn't. It wasn't her that was there. It was me and Lucas that saw it all. He went after you and brought you back our senior year. But when you walked away from him on that beach, he just let you. That's his biggest and possibly only regret of his life. Allowing you to just walk away, without fighting for you."

Haley nodded in understanding before Brooke continued. "You see, you walked away, because you couldn't take the pain. And he didn't go after you, because of two reasons…and only one of them was for himself…"

Brooke was about to continue when there was a bang on the door. All three woman turned and gasped at the sight of Nathan, followed closely by Lucas and Jake.

"Open the door." Nathan slurred loudly.

"Nathan, this isn't the time…"

"Or the way to do this." Jake said, finishing Lucas' sentence.

"Go away. You two have no idea what I feel. So just leave me the hell alone." Nathan said, looking at Lucas and Jake, before turning back to the car window…to Haley.

Haley looked at Brooke at Peyton as they got out of the car then did the same. "Nathan, what are you doing?" Brooke asked in her calm, yet firm voice.

Nathan turned sharply to Brooke. "I want to talk to Haley. And I don't need you all to do that. So go away." He said in a calm voice, that scared Brooke a little.

Haley sighed. "It's okay. He won't hurt me. You four should go back to the reunion. I'll make sure he gets home."

Brooke shared a look with the other three. "Are you sure, Haley?"

Haley nodded. "I'm sure. Go, Have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Peyton smiled slightly. "Okay, I'll call you in the morning at your parents house. We'll get together and have lunch or something." She hugged Haley before walking over to Jake.

Brooke also hugged Haley. "My number is in his cell. Call me if you need me." She whispered before breaking the embrace.

Haley smiled softly. "Thanks." She watched the two couples head back into the gym then turned to Nathan and sighed. "Nathan, you're drunk."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm not."

Haley shook her head, took Nathan's arm and helped him into the passenger side of her car. "Yeah, you are." She whispered before closing the door. She walked around to the other side and got in, starting her car and driving out of the parking lot.

Neither Nathan or Haley said anything as Haley drove through town. She didn't know where to go, so she just drove. After a little while, she glance over at Nathan, only to see that he was asleep. She shook her head slightly before turning down the street that led to his parent's house. She parked in the driveway and stepped out, wondering how she was going to get a sleeping Nathan into the house and up the stairs to his room.

Finally, she decided that the best thing to do was to knock on the door and asked for Dan and Karen's help. She walked up and knocked loud enough to be heard and stood back, waiting.

A few minutes late, Karen opened the door and smiled. "Haley, what are you doing here? I figured you would be at the reunion with the others."

Haley smiled weakly. "I was. Nathan's drunk, and currently asleep in my car. I would have quietly got him up to his room, but I don't think I can do it by myself. Can Mr. Scott come out and help me?"

Karen sighed. "Dan is out of town, but I'm sure we can do it together." She walked out with Haley and helped her to get Nathan inside. Hard as it was, they finally got him up the stairs and onto his bed. They both stood back and looked at him. "Thanks for getting him home."

Haley laughed softly. "Well, he wanted to talk, but he passed out. It's not like I would leave him on the side of the street."

"Would have served him right though."

Haley smiled at Karen. "Yeah." She walked over and sat beside Nathan's sleeping form and sighed.

Getting the hint, Karen walked out of Nathan's room, closing the door behind her. She went downstairs and started some tea.

Haley sat next to Nathan for a couple of minutes before helping him out of his shoes, and clothes until he was only in his boxers. She pulled the covers over him before sitting down once again. "Why did you let me run? You had so much faith in me…in us. Yet, you just let me walk away. All I wanted, all I needed, was for you to not let me go. I needed to hear you say that, no matter how far apart we were, we would make it work."

Haley kissed Nathan's forehead softly. "I tried so hard. I tried to forget you, to move on. I told myself every night, that it just wasn't meant to be. It was just a high school crush. But it didn't work. I seemed like the more I told myself all those things, the more I convinced myself that it was true, real. If only…" She let her last sentence fade.

Haley got up, turning out the light before walking out. She walked downstairs and was about to leave when she saw Karen in the kitchen. She went to tell her bye, only to find Karen waiting for her, with two hot cups of tea. Haley smiled and sat down opposite Karen.

"I love him." Haley said through fresh tears.

Karen nodded, reached over and put her hand over Haley's. "I know." She said softly.

"I just don't know if it's enough."

Karen smiled. "It is, if you let it."

* * *

**Okay, so I know it was really short and slightly boring, but there it is. Let me know what you think and I will try to work some more on the 6th chapter this week, and hopefully it will be longer. **


	6. Hanging On For Hope

Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or any of its characters.

**A/N - Hey guys, I know I've been really bad at updating this story, but I am trying to do better. So, here is another short chapter, but I am starting to write the next one tonight. I hope you like it. Leave some words -Tigger

* * *

Hanging On For Hope**

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake all went back into the gym to do just as Haley asked. Brooke sighed as they all sat around the table. "It just doesn't seem right."

Lucas looked over at her and laughed. "What doesn't?"

"Nathan and Haley. I always knew that their love, would surpass all of ours. You could see it from the very first moment they talked. That day when she ate lunch with us, you could see it in her eyes. They may not have known it then, but I saw it. They were destined to fall in love." Brooke looked down at her hands. "I just never thought it would all turn out like this."

Jake nodded. "You can't give up hope. If you're right, then they will find their way back."

Brooke smiled weakly at Jake. "Okay, let's not think about this anymore. Let's have some fun." Peyton said, standing up and taking Lucas' hand.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he was dragged out onto the dance floor.

"Dancing…with you." Peyton smiled as they found a place and started dancing.

Both Brooke and Jake laughed. Jake then stood up and held his hand out to Brooke. "May I?"

Brooke nodded, putting her hand into his. "Let's do it."

Jake led Brooke onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. "Congrats on the engagement."

Brooke blushed softly. "Thanks. It's a long time coming."

Jake laughed. "Hey, you're telling me. I thought you two would have gotten engaged before we even left school…as in high school."

"Shut up. Are you serious?"

Jake smiled. "Yep. We had bets…money involved. I lost a bundle."

Brooke hit him playfully on the chest. "Whatever."

Lucas looked down at Peyton. "Are you happy?"

Peyton looked up into Lucas' eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy with the way your life turned out?"

Peyton thought about the question then shrugged. "Yes…and no."

Lucas gave her a questioning look. "I love Jake, and our daughters. I love my family and the things that I've done in my life."

"But?"

"I don't know. It's just not the same without you guys. Sometimes, it seems like all I have is my family."

"But don't you have two very successful businesses?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes. But all that aside. I don't really have any friends. Well, with the exception of Jayden, my club manager. He's a great guy. But he's not you or Brooke, or Haley and Nathan. He's not someone I can get together with and go shopping, just to go. He's not someone I can go to, when I need to talk about something that's just…I don't know."

Peyton looked over at Brooke and Jake. "I miss this, too." Lucas said, following Peyton's line of vision.

Peyton looked back at Lucas and nodded. "Yeah. It's like, when we all left for school, we figured that we would keep in touch, get together on breaks, and still have this great…thing. But then, life got in the way, and it's like, our little family, just fell apart over night."

"Well, it's like you said, we're family. And although it's been a long time since we've talked, it doesn't take that away from us. We just have to work to get it all back to the way it's supposed to be."

Peyton smiled. "We need to make a promise. To never loose touch again. Because I don't think I can go ten more years without you four in my life."

"I agree." Brooke said, coming up with Jake.

Jake pulled Peyton into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. "I think it's about time that the girls meet their aunts and uncles."

Brooke smiled. "The time is way overdue…but first, I think there is something we need to do."

The three looked at Brooke, confused. "Huh?"

Brooke laughed. "I'll tell you…just not here. Come on." She led the others out to the limo, where they were drove to the beach.

Once they were all sitting in the sand, Peyton turned to Brooke. "Okay, spill."

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled before looking to the other couple. "We need to get Nathan and Haley back together…or at least back to being friends."

"I agree, but how do we do that?" Jake asked.

"Welcome to Operation Naley." Brooke smiled. "Lucas and I decided earlier, that if they didn't work things out tonight, then we would wake up tomorrow and announce that we wanted our wedding to be here in Tree Hill, and that we were going to spend the next few months here to plan it."

Lucas nodded. "Totally her idea."

"Okay, but how does that help us to get Nathan and Haley back together?" Peyton questioned.

"See, from what I know, and what Karen has told me, both Nathan and Haley have decided to take the next year off. And I know that Nathan was planning on finding a place here in Tree Hill. And if I know Haley at all, which I believe I do, I figure this is the only place she has ever really considered home, which means she will be here the next year also."

"So what we do, is figure out a way the four of us can be here…to plan my wedding, at least for the next 5 or 6 months. That way, we can divide and conquer."

Peyton nodded. "Sounds good, I can get my managers to run the club and store for that time. But the girls have school. They have a month left before summer break, but that only gives us two months here, three including the month after. That's two months more that they would be out of school. I don't think we can do that."

Jake turned to Peyton. "We could always move…temporarily to Tree Hill. Jenny would be please, she would be in the same town as Haley. We could go back, let her finish the year, then move at the beginning of summer."

"Okay. Who knows, we may have them back together by that time. So we wouldn't have to take them out of school at all."

Jake nodded and turned to Brooke. "Okay, so where do we start?"

Brooke sighed. "Well, I figure, with this new information, we can start in a month. Lucas and I need to go back to the city for work, with the store opening and his book coming out. Then, we could all decide to meet back here in Tree Hill in the next month or so, for a dinner. Which is when Lucas and I will announce that we are planning on having the wedding here, and that's when we will ask you two to spend your summer here, to help."

Peyton nodded. "Okay. That sounds great, but I still don't see how all of this is going to get Nathan and Haley together."

Lucas answered this one. "You guys are planning on staying for at least the rest of this week, right?" Jake nodded. "So, you two go to Haley tomorrow, and Peyton can help Haley look for a place. And Brooke and I help Nathan. That way, we can start the plan, by getting them at least living by each other, or in the same building."

Peyton laughed. "This is crazy. But it looks like you've got it all figured out. Are they looking for a house, or apartment?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. But I figure, since they are both trying to stay out of the spotlight for a little while, they will go the apartment route. People would be expecting our two famous friends to get a nice, big house. So they will do the opposite. And, if they aren't thinking that way, then we point that out to them."

Peyton and Jake nodded in unison. "And after that?"

Brooke looked out at the water for a few minutes before turning back to her friends. "After that, we just play by ear. We can't do all the work, we can just push them in the right direction."

"Right. We can't force them together. Even if it's what they want more than anything else." Lucas said.

"Okay. Well, I guess you can call me when you have a place in mind, for the apartments, and we can take Haley later on in the afternoon." Peyton said with a smile.

Brooke grinned. "Tomorrow starts the beginning of Operation Naley."

* * *

**I know, I know, it was really short. But it was an important chapter and I didn't want to put anything in after that. I want to get on to the next part of the story...Operation Naley! So, let me know what you think of the chapter. **


	7. Empty Apartment

Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or any of it's characters.

**A/N - I am so so so very sorry it has taken me so long to update on this story. I just started a new job and it's just been very hectic around here. Anyways, this is the 7th chapter to always love and I'm already working on the 8th. If I can, I will try to find time to work on it this week. If not, this weekend. Either way, I should be updating again next week sometime. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it throws an exciting twist...in my opinion...into the story. Leave some words and let me know what you think. -Tigger

* * *

Empty Apartment **

Haley woke up from a restless night the next morning. She had dreamt about Nathan and times from their past all night long. She sat up in bed and looked around. Her insides were screaming to go to Nathan, but she knew that she couldn't allow herself to go there. Especially since she didn't really know where that would lead.

The fact still remained…she was scared. Just as she was ten years ago. Scared of loving him so much that her heart would break without him. Haley knew that with the lives that they both led, it would be really difficult to have a relationship with him. He was traveling around the world playing ball…and she was traveling around the world playing her music. No matter what they did, short of them both just giving up their dreams, they would still end up with the same result. Nether one of them being able to spend that much time with the other, and when they did, the thought of their time together being short lived always on their minds.

Haley was shook out of her thoughts at the sound of her cell phone going off. She slowly reached over and pulled the phone off the charger, not even taking the time to see who it was before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The voice on the other end answered.

Haley ran her free hand over her face and sighed. "No, I was already awake, but just barely. What's up, Peyton?"

Peyton laughed. "The Rockstar life finally catching up with you?"

Haley smiled softly. "No, more like the nightmares of years past, present, and future."

Peyton again laughed. "Well, Rockstar, what do you say to getting out of bed, getting ready, and letting me and Jake take you apartment hunting?"

Haley thought for a minute. "Sounds good. But why an apartment. I was thinking more along the lines of a small house."

Peyton sighed. "I figured you'd say that, but if you think about it, people will be expecting you to do something like that. And as soon as they find out where you are, you know that there will be some weirdoes coming around, trying to get in your business. So I thought that by getting an apartment, you could find something with enough room for you, yet it would be unexpected enough so no one would try to find you there."

Haley nodded as Peyton talked. After a few minutes, she answered. "You're right. I'm going to get in the shower. How about I meet you and Jake at the café in about an hour?"

"It's a date. See ya."

Haley hung up and laid her phone back on the dresser. A few moments later, she finally got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Haley had taken a quick shower and voted for casual jeans and a shirt. She blow dried her hair and put on some light make up before heading downstairs.

Her parents were already awake, sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and talking. As Haley walked in, Lydia James looked up and smiled. "Morning, Haleybub, how'd the reunion go? Has the gang got back together again?" Lydia said through a laugh.

Haley sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'm not sure yet. But some of us are talking." Haley sipped at her coffee silently before taking a larger drink. A little while later she placed her mug in the sink and turned back to her parents, who were carrying on a quiet conversation.

"I'm going with Peyton and Jake today to look for apartments. We'll probably end up spending the whole day together."

Lydia looked up and nodded. "Okay, good luck."

Haley nodded slowly. "Thanks." She said softly before turning and walking out of the kitchen. She stopped just short of the door and grabbed her light jacket and purse before walking out of her house and towards Karen's Café.

* * *

Peyton hung up the phone and turned to a waiting Jake. "Phase one has begun." She said in an official tone.

Jake couldn't help but smile at that as he pulled Peyton to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you really think this is going to work? Or do you think that maybe we should all butt out and let them figure it out on their own."

Peyton leaned into Jake and sighed. "Well, what I think is, if we let them work it out on their own, they would probably end up spending most of their lives working it out. You saw how Haley was last night. And the way Nathan was as well. If we just let it be, they may never be able to find each other again." She thought for a moment before continuing. "And anyway, we're not really butting in. Just giving them a little push in the right direction."

"Yeah, a push right over the cliff." Jake said with a laugh.

"At least they will fall together." Peyton countered. "What's up, Jake? You were all for this last night."

Jake walked over and sat back at the table, where they had been eating breakfast minutes before. "I don't know. I guess you're right. But it begs the question of how we would all be if we had kept in touch."

Peyton nodded. "I know. Who knows, maybe Nathan and Haley wouldn't have waited so long to reconnect. Or at least we wouldn't have let them wait so long."

"Or.."

"Or what, Jake?" Peyton snapped.

Jake put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "…Or maybe they would be even farther apart than they are now."

Peyton glared at Jake. "Why do I get the feeling that you really don't want this to work out?"

Jake looked up at Peyton with a hurt expression. "Don't put thoughts into my head, Peyton. All I'm saying is that we have all been so busy blaming ourselves and each other for what has happened with the group, that I wonder if the four of us are doing this whole 'Operation Naley' as a way of putting it all back together."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Peyton asked defensively.

Jake groaned. "Nothing's wrong with that. It just doesn't seem like the right way to go about it."

Peyton stood up, obviously getting angry. She had to take a few deep breaths to stay calm before speaking. "Look, you may be right. But I don't see what is so wrong with what we are doing. If we all bond again through it, I don't see the problem."

Jake got up and walked over to Peyton, wrapping his arms around her securely. "Does it have to be this hard?"

Peyton looked up into her husband's eyes. "No, but it's not going to be easy either."

Peyton and Jake walked into the café a few minutes after 9. Haley was sitting at the bar, talking softly to Karen, with a small smile on her face. Karen looked up and smiled at the couple and waved them over. "Morning, can I get you two some coffee or anything before you head out apartment hunting?"

Peyton hugged Haley before sitting on the stool next to her. She smiled at Karen and nodded. "Please."

Jake nodded in agreement before giving Haley a light kiss on the top of her head and sitting on the other side of his wife.

Haley turned and looked at the couple. "I want to stay in Tree Hill, so this should be a short day, considering there is only like what…two apartment complexes in the whole of Tree Hill?"

They all laughed. "Yep, unless they added on since we left."

"Oh, they haven't." Karen said as she set the two to go cups of coffee in front of Peyton and Jake.

"How much?" Jake asked as he reached for his wallet.

Karen waved her hand in the air. "Don't be ridiculous. You guys are family. It's on the house."

Jake smiled softly. "Thanks."

The three friends got up and headed out to start the hunt.

* * *

Nathan had woken up the next day, his head throbbing. He sat up slowly in bed and looked around as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He groaned as he put his face in his hands, wondering, after his little scene last night, if Haley would even look at him the same, much less talk to him again.

He got up, took a few asprins, and took a quick shower. He figured the best way to clear his head and rid himself of the hang over, at least a little, was to go running. He quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts, a sleeveless shirt, and running shoes, before heading downstairs and outside.

Lucas was sitting in the kitchen with Brooke, talking quietly, when Nathan walked in from his run. The couple immediately fell silent and focused on their food.

Nathan groaned as he walked over to the refrigerator. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed and still a little hung over.

Brooke looked over at Nathan and smiled. "Nothing, we were just talking about how today would be the perfect time to help you look for your new place."

Nathan's face softened as he walked over and leaned onto the counter. "I was thinking about that this morning. I saw a few for sale signs as I was running through town. Some of them might be worth checking out."

Lucas turned to his brother. "Are you wanting to get a big house?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lucas shrugged and Brooke cut in. "Well, honestly, isn't that what everyone will expect you to do?"

Nathan nodded slowly. "I guess. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nathan, don't you want your privacy while you take your break?"

Nathan moaned as he realized what they were talking about. "Yeah. Damn, okay so what apartments are free?"

Brooke smiled widely at the two brothers. "Let me go check." She quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she was sure she was out of earshot, she pulled out her phone and called Peyton. "P. Sawyer, how's things going on your end?"

Peyton smiled. "Good, what about you? And that's Jagielski now."

"Brilliant. So have you figured out which one?" Brooke smiled but didn't say anything about the name.

"We are looking at Southport Apartments. We called the other place and they had none available."

"Perfect. I'll see you later." Brooke hung up and walked back into the kitchen. "Okay, so I called the apartments here in Tree Hill and they only have some available at Southport."

Nathan sighed. "Alright. Let me go get changed and we'll head over there." Nathan stood up and headed towards his room.

Brooke waited a few minutes before turning to Lucas and giggling. "I talked to Peyton. And the only place that has any available are at Southport. They're there right now. I figured if we head over there, we might be able to really pull this part off."

Lucas just laughed and shook his head.

A little while later, Lucas was pulling the car up to the apartments. Peyton turned around and smiled, waving them over. The three got out of the car and headed over to the blonde.

"Don't tell me that you're helping me also."

Peyton shook her head. "Nope, but we were just about to look at this one apartment though. Why don't you join us." She said, turning and leading them to where Jake and Haley were.

Nathan glanced at Brooke before following her and Lucas. "We?"

As they walked through the open door, they saw Jake and Haley walking around with the manager. "Unfortunately…" She started but turned around at the arrival of the newcomers. "May I help you?"

Peyton smiled. "Sorry, this is another friend of ours, he's also looking for an apartment."

The manager nodded. "Well, as I was telling Miss. James. This is, unfortunately a two bedroom, and also the only free apartment we have at the moment."

Haley sighed. "I don't need this much space. Really."

Brooke smiled to herself. This was just too good to be true. "I have a crazy idea." She turned to the manager. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

The manager nodded. "Sure, I'll be right outside." She said before walking out.

Everyone turned to Brooke, who glanced around at each one. "Okay, so no one is to say anything until I get done…understood." The others nodded slowly but said nothing.

"Okay. Now, I was thinking. Since this is a two bedroom. Why don't you two rent it together. It's big enough to where you each have your own space. Plus, that also makes it a little cheaper for each of you as well."

Peyton, Lucas, and Jake smiled at Brooke. "That actually sounds like a wonderful idea Brooke Davis." Peyton said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I really don't think either of us needs to worry about how much we spend on a place to live."

Haley nodded in agreement. "And at the very least, this is a decision that Nathan and I need to make together…and by ourselves."

Nathan looked up, surprised that she was even considering living with him. "Do you mind giving us a moment."

"Of course" Lucas said softly as he took Brooke's hand and led her outside, followed closely by Jake and Peyton, who shut the door behind them. Nathan looked over at Haley but said nothing for a long moment. "Do you really think we could do that?"

"What?" Haley said, more defensively than she wanted to.

Nathan walked a little closer. "Live together."

Haley sighed and looked around. "Well, it's not like we would have to share a room or anything. And this place is big enough for both of us. It's not as if we would be cuddling up on the couch watching old movies or anything. I'm not just here to relax. I'm here to work on my music."

Nathan looked around and nodded. "So…you're okay with this."

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes. "Nathan, we are both adults. I don't see a reason why we couldn't live as roommates for the next year. And, if they have anything open between now and then, we can always move."

"You're right…we are adults now." He said softly before continuing. "So we get it?"

"Yeah." Haley said as she walked past Nathan and outside to the others. She looked at the manager. "We'll take it."

Nathan walked up behind Haley. He was standing so close to her that they had both felt that electric shock go through them, but they both ignored it and walked with the others to the front office to sign the papers and put down the money they need to.

Brooke was standing in the next room with Peyton. They were both sitting on a couch in the office. "That was easy."

Peyton laughed stiffly. "A little too easy."

Jake walked up and sat beside Peyton, putting his arm around her. "No, it wasn't."

Brooke looked over at Jake. "What did you do?"

Jake smirked at the two woman. "I talked to the manager. I explained who these people were, and what we were doing. I asked her if she had any two bedrooms available and if she could say it was the only one left…without telling Nathan or Haley. She agreed with a little incentive."

Brooke laughed while Peyton just looked up at her husband, shocked. "And I thought I was a genius." Brooke exclaimed.

* * *

**OKay, that's the end of chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, good or bad, what you think so far.**


	8. How I Feel

Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or any of it's characters.

**A/N - Okay, so I have worked really hard on this chapter, writing and rewritting it over the past week or so. I hope you enjoy it, and since I am writing this one as I go, feel free to leave your comments on how you want things to end...things you want to happen along the way...or secrets that you want to come out. So Here it is...How I Feel, Chapter 8 to Always Love.**

* * *

**How I Feel**

The next few days consisted of everyone helping Haley and Nathan move into their new apartment. Once they had all of their stuff moved, they all met at the café for dinner. For Haley and Nathan, everything was still fairly awkward. They sat silently as their friends and family talked animatedly. Nathan glanced at Haley and when he saw the pleading eyes staring back at him, he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Thank you so much for helping me and Haley move into the apartment, but it's been a long day for both of us and we still have some unpacking to do. With that being said, I think we're going to head out."

Brooke smiled at Peyton, who smiled back before turning and nodded. "Okay. We're leaving in a few days so, what do you say we all get together and have a big cook out. We could have it at my dad's house. Burgers, drinks, friends, family?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

Haley smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Call me tomorrow and I'll help you get things ready." She hugged everyone before following Nathan out of the door.

The two walked quietly down the sidewalk. A little while later, Haley turned and looked at Nathan. "Thanks."

"For what?" Nathan asked, turning to look into Haley's eyes.

"For getting me out of there. Not that I mind spending time with everyone, but with the move and everything…well, I just have a lot to do."

Nathan nodded. "Anytime. Speaking of, how are we going to decorate the living room? I didn't want to do anything without you being okay with it first."

Haley thought as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. When they walked in, she looked around before resting her eyes on Nathan. "I trust you, Nathan. Decorate it however you like…as long as it doesn't look like some great bachelors pad." She said with a soft smile.

Nathan laughed and nodded. "Okay. You going to bed?" He added as they both started towards their rooms.

Haley stopped at her door and shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to start unpacking. If I don't, it's just going to bother me all night. Which means I will get no sleep and then end up getting up in the middle of the night anyways just to start." She turned and opened her door as Nathan laughed and headed towards his own room.

Haley took a deep breath as she closed her door and looked around at all the boxes. She knew from the moment that she signed the lease that it wasn't going to be easy for her to live with Nathan, but maybe…she thought…this is for the best. 'Maybe we will be able to find our friendship again.'

She walked over and opened one of the boxes and started putting things where she wanted them. It didn't take her long before all the boxes were empty, her bed made, and everything in it's right place, as if she had lived here for years. Haley smiled, satisfied, before walking over and laying down on her bed without changing. It didn't take long for her conscious mind to fall into the usual dreams, which seems to be even more clear with the object of them just down the hall.

Nathan had planned on just finding his bed set to make his bed then go to bed. But once he got into his room and realized that there was no room to walk, much less try to get to his bed and sleep. He groaned and started on the box in front of him. After he had finished, he took his boxes into the living room and set them by the door. He looked around at the empty living room and knew that first thing in the morning, he was going to have to go buy furniture to decorate this space…the only space other than the kitchen, that he would be sharing with Haley.

Nathan walked over and grabbed a beer from the fridge before he sat down at the bar. He popped the top and took a drink. He couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. Here he was, in love with the girl that was his best friend, then his girlfriend, then what seemed like a distant memory, only to end up living with her as if they had planned this all along. To him, it seemed as if they had just graduated and moved in together while in college.

His smile faded as he realized that none of that happened. Because surely if it had, they would have been married with kids by now. He finished his beer than started towards his room. He stopped just outside Haley's door and listened for any noise telling him that she was still awake. He didn't hear anything. He risked a peek and saw that she was soundly asleep with a smile on her face.

"I love you, Haley James. I always have." He said very quietly before taking a look at the things in her room so that he could get an idea of what she might like for the living room. He silently shut the door and walked into his own room, falling onto his bed, but unable to get to sleep.

"How is anyone supposed to sleep, knowing that the person they love more than anything or anyone else in the world, is in the next room. So close…yet so very far away." He took a deep breath and turned over onto his side, facing the wall that connected his room to Haley's.

The next morning, Nathan had gotten up early in the morning in hopes that he would be able to get the living room done by the time that Haley woke up. He had just finished putting the last things in place when she walked in.

Haley looked around with her mouth open in shock. The furniture he had bought was more contemporary but worked very nicely to both of their tastes. There were pictures in only silver frames around the whole room and a medium black coffee table in front of the couch. Haley placed her hand over her mouth as she walked around and looked at the pictures. Most of them were of herself and Nathan, both together, alone, and with their other friends. There were Haley's platinum records hung up as well as Nathan's MVP awards and such.

Haley turned and smiled at Nathan with unshed tears in her eyes. "Nathan…it's perfect." She looked around again at all the things hanging on their walls. "Where did you find all of this stuff?"

Nathan walked up behind her with a huge grin on his face. "Well, your things I found in a box over by the window. The pictures, well, they are mostly some that I had kept. A few I got from Brooke, but most of them are from my own collection."

Haley turned and looked at Nathan, completely surprised. "You have a collection of pictures?"

Nathan laughed lightly. "Most of them are from high school and the year after. But that's where they stop."

Haley's smile slid from her face slowly as she looked into Nathan's eyes. "Maybe now we will have a chance to make some more pictures. Some more memories."

Nathan smiled and nodded as he turned and looked at a picture of the two of them kissing on the beach. "So, is this okay? The way's it's done I mean. If you don't like anything, you can change it."

Haley reached over and laid her hand on Nathan's arm. "No. I wouldn't even dream of changing a thing about it. It's perfect." She said softly.

The two stood like that, looking into each other's eyes as if they could see deep within each other's souls, for a long minute before Nathan broke the gaze and looked around. "OK, now that it's done. I have some things I need to do." He smiled at Haley then turned, grabbing his gym bag and heading out the door.

Haley stared after him for a while. She grabbed her guitar and sat down on the couch as she started to play some melody. She grabbed a pen and paper and started to write what was in her head. She was afraid that if she didn't at least write it down, it would stay there until it all came tumbling out at the worst moment.

* * *

Later that day, Haley still sat in the living room, now tuning her guitar. Even though she had played in front of Nathan many time before, she had waited until he had left that afternoon. For some reason, she felt that if he heard her new music, he would be able to feel what was deep within her heart and soul.

Haley loved Nathan. She had never denied that. But to love someone so much, so completely, scared the hell out of her. Even if that someone was Nathan. She knew deep in her heart that Nathan would never hurt her. However, she couldn't take that chance again.

"This is going to be a long year." She said, her eyes closed, as she strummed her guitar.

Nathan had come back from the gym but froze when he heard music, Haley's music. She wasn't singing or anything, but he knew the sound her guitar made when she played. He could pick her music out of a crowd.

He stepped closer to the door and heard Haley's voice, making him sigh. Haley had seemed all for the two of them moving in together. What he hadn't realized until that moment was that Haley wasn't comfortable with him anymore. She hadn't played until he had went to the gym and he would bet his life that when he walked in, she would stop playing. Nathan couldn't help but wonder if he was right, so he gently opened the door and walked in.

Immediately after Nathan walked in, Haley had felt his presence. She stopped playing and grabbed her notebook. She started writing down lyrics as if she didn't know Nathan was there. She really didn't want Nathan to know that she didn't want to play in front of him.

Nathan smiled victoriously when Haley had stopped playing. It only took another minute before he realized what this meant, which made his smirk slip from his face. Haley always showed every part of herself through her music, both good and bad. By not allowing Nathan to hear her music, she was keeping him as far away as possible. It hurt him to think that she didn't care anymore.

'However', Nathan thought, 'we do have a whole year together. That's time enough to get her to care. I won't loose her again.'

With that last thought, he stepped a little closer, heading towards the kitchen that was connected to the living room. "Why did you stop, it sounded great."

Haley looked over at Nathan. "Oh, hey. Did you finish everything that you needed to?"

Nathan smiled as he grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge. "Yeah, I just went to the gym." He walked over behind her, leaning to read the lyrics she was writing. "New song?"

Haley pulled the notebook to her chest. "Nathan, it's not done. So I would appreciate it if you would leave it alone." She picked up her guitar and walked into her room.

Nathan stood there, surprised at Haley's sudden outburst. After a moment, he smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

At the end of the week, everyone got together at the Sawyer's for the cook out. Lucas and Brooke were heading back to the release of his book and the opening of Brooke's shop. Peyton and Jake were also going home tomorrow.

It was a bittersweet kind of affair. Everyone was happy to be together again. However, the thought of them leaving the next day had put a sadness in Haley's heart.

Nathan had finally gotten away from his father and stood against the wall on the back porch. He watched as Haley talked happily to Brooke and Peyton. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Oh how things would be different if only things would have happened in a different way. If Haley had never walked away, Nathan had never let her stay away so long. They could have been married by now. The could have children of their own. If only things were different.

"If only…." Nathan said quietly to himself.

* * *

**OK, so what did you think? Rather you loved it or hated it...or maybe somewhere in between, leave some words and let me know -Tigger**


	9. I Don't Know If I Should Stay

**A/N - First off, I would just like to say sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. My sister got married recently and we've been so busy with that, I haven't had time for much else. Anywho, here is the next chapter to Always Love.

* * *

**

**I Don't Know If I Should Stay **

The next morning, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and their two daughters met at the airport. "I asked Karen to keep me posted on how Nathan and Haley are doing. I'll make sure you know the date of the dinner so that we can move on to the next part of the plan."

Peyton smiled sleepily. "And what exactly is the next part?"

Brooke sighed as she looked over at the guys, who were having their own conversation. "I don't know yet. Let's just see how the next month goes for Nathan and Haley."

They looked up when they heard that their planes were now boarding. They all hugged each other before going their separate ways.

* * *

Haley was sitting in the living room and had just hung up the phone when Nathan came in. She had her face in her hands and only looked up when Nathan said, "I see my mom has talked to you." 

Haley sighed. "Yeah, but I can't do it. I have to talk to people before performing and I'm supposed to be taking the year off."

"Screw those people. This is your life, your career, therefore it is your decision."

Haley laughed dryly. "If only it was that simple."

"Whatever, Haley. You're just scared of taking chances. What are you so damn afraid of?" Nathan said bluntly before going into his room.

Haley laid back and closed her eyes. "What am I so scared of?" She asked herself. She allowed herself to zone out, thinking about that question. As Haley laid there, a song began to form in her mind. Once she had the music, she sat up and played it on her keyboard, allowing the lyrics to come to her as she sang...completely forgetting that Nathan was home.

_Where's my will,_

Can I find a way,

The earth is wild,

And I can't sit still,

_A familiar sound,_

_A familiar voice,_

_Makes it so hard,_

_To make a choice,_

_I don't know if I,_

_Should stay,_

_A thousand stars,_

_You will have my word,_

_I'm bright enough,_

_To feel these cracks,_

_A familiar place,_

_A familiar voice,_

_Makes it so hard,_

_To make a choice,_

_I don't know if I,_

_Should stay_

_I ran to you like water,_

_I threw my body in,_

_And I'll stand up on the ocean,_

Just to show you that I am strong, strong

_But what if I am wrong_

_A familiar look,_

_A familiar smile,_

_Makes it so hard,_

_To make a choice,_

_I don't know if I_

_Should stay_

_Away_

Nathan had listened to the whole song and was about to say something to her about it when he heard a song that he hadn't heard for more than ten years.

_If I was drowning in the sea,_

_Would you dive right in and save me?_

If I was falling like a star,

Would you be right there to catch me?

If I was dreaming of your kiss,

Would you look right through me?

_On the street I'm waiting,_

_In my heart it's raining._

_Your eyes_

_Are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes_

_Make me weak,_

_I don't know why_

_And baby, Your eyes_

_Make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_Now I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows_

_I'm into you_

_Ooh, I'm into you_

_If my heart was sadder than a song,_

Would you still listen?

If my tears fell on you, one by one,

Would you see them glisten?

_On the street I'm waiting_

_In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes_

_Are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes_

_Make me weak,_

_I don't know why_

_And baby, Your eyes_

_Make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_Every single thing you say_

_Makes me want to run away_

_Sometimes loves a rainy day_

_But life goes on_

_Your eyes_

_Are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes_

_Make me weak_

_I don't know why_

_And baby, Your eyes_

_Makes me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_But I'm just dancing on the roof_

_Now everybody knows_

_I'm into you_

_Everybody knows_

_I'm into you_

_I'm into you_

As Haley sang, Nathan slid down his door and sat on the floor. When she had finished, he put his face in his hands. Here he was, unhappy, knowing she felt the same way, but not being able to do anything about it. That's when he decided, tonight, there were going to sit down and talk. It was something they needed to do.

* * *

Later that evening, Nathan walked into the living room and looked at Haley as she finished putting away her music. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to wash out her glass. "Good Night." She said as she made her way to her room. 

Nathan took a deep breath. "Haley, wait. We need to talk."

Haley turned and glanced at Nathan. "Can't this wait until the morning." She said, more as a statement than a question.

Nathan shook his head. "It can't."

"Fine." Haley walked back to the couch and sat down. Nathan followed suit and sat down also. Silence fell between them as he thought about what to say. "Are we going to talk or are you going to just sit there and stare at me all night?" She asked impatiently.

Nathan looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Look, here's the thing. The two of us have a past and a lot of things we need to work out, both with ourselves and with each other. But we are living in an apartment together for a whole year and we have plenty of time to do all of that." He took a deep, cleansing breath before continuing. " However, can't we at least try to be friends, for the sake of our sanity."

Haley looked at Nathan. He really had grown up. She was so proud of him, who he had become and all he had accomplished. Of course, she always knew it would happen. She just wished that she could have been there when his dreams came true.

When Haley didn't say anything, Nathan spoke again. "I know it's not easy. We have a lot of history. I know that we can't go back to being the friends we once were...but at the very least, we could stop avoiding each other."

Haley nodded. "You're right. It's just..."

"Just what?"

Haley sighed and looked away from Nathan. "It's awkward. And not as easy as it sounds. We have so much to get through. Things that need to be mended. And sometimes I wonder if it even can be." She refused to meet his eyes, especially when she said the last sentence.

Nathan's eyes never left her face though. "It's not supposed to be easy, Haley. But it can be mended. It's just going to take a little effort on both our parts. I mean, we can at least try, can't we?"

Haley turned and looked into those amazing blue eyes of his. "Yeah, we can." She took a deep breath. "We have a lot of time to make up...a lot of years."

Nathan nodded. "We do. We also have a whole year ahead of us."

Haley thought a moment before speaking again. "And what happens after the year is over, when we both go back to our lives? Neither one of us stay in one place for too long...what with our careers and all."

"We'll worry about that when it gets here. We just have to take it one day at a time."

Haley laughed. "I was never too good at that part."

Nathan smiled and pulled her into his arms to hug her. "I'll help you."

* * *

**Alright guys, it was a long time coming, but there it is. I've already written the next chapter but I want to get some feedback on this one before I post it. I want to make sure you all haven't deserted me...although I wouldn't blame you if you did. So leave some words -Tigger**


	10. Brand New Day

Author's Note - Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters out. I've been crazy crazy busy. I'm going to try to get another out after this and write more. Thanks for staying with me and I hope you like the next few chapters.

Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or any of it's characters. I only own this story.

* * *

Brand New Day

Brooke woke up early the morning of her shop opening. Try as she might, she could not get back to sleep. She laid awake for what seemed like the longest time before the phone rang, forcing her to get up. She leaned over Lucas, who was waking up, kissed him and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Lucas heard his mom's voice through the phone and smiled as he got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Karen. Yeah, it seems like I've been waiting for this my whole life. It's finally here and I'm a bundle of nerves. She smiled at something Karen had said before asking. "Okay, enough about me. What's been going on there?"

Brooke listened attentively to what Karen was saying. Finally, she sighed and spoke again. "Okay, so Lucas and I will book a flight for sometime next week. Again, thank you. We'll talk to you later. Bye." Brooke pushed the off button as Lucas walked out of the bathroom.

"What did Mom have to say?" Lucas asked as he began to change into the clothes he was wearing for the day.

Brooke got up and started to get ready herself as she spoke. "Apparently, they are being more friendly with each other, but she said it looks like it's just a way of being polite so that they can live together in peace."

"But that's good, isn't it? I mean, at least their talking."

Brooke sighed and turned towards Lucas. "Well, from what Haley told your mom, Nathan say her down a few weeks ago and pretty much said that if they were going to be living together, they might as well try to be friends. The thing is, I'm not sure if it's just a peace thing or if they are really trying."

Lucas walked up behind Brooke, who was now brushing her teeth, and put his arms around her waist. "Regardless, it's going to take time. They're not going to be able to go back over night."

"I know." As Brooke finished brushing her teeth, she heard her cell phone go off. She walked over and flipped it open. "Hey, it's a video message from Peyton and the girls." Lucas walked over as Brooke pressed play and watched from behind.

"Good luck, Auntie Brooke!" The girls said together. A minute later, Peyton appeared on the screen.

"Hey B. Davis! I haven't heard from you in a week. How's operation Naley coming along? Are they even talking yet? I really hope we are able to help them find their way back to each other. Anyways, good luck today. It's going to be great. Wish we could be there. We love you!"

Brooke smiled as the video finished. "I love that woman. Remind me to call her tonight." Brooke leaned back into Lucas before looking at the clock. "Crap! I got to get going. I have a lot of things to do before this afternoon."

Lucas turned Brooke around so that he could look into her eyes. "I'll meet you at the shop around one." He kissed her softly. "I love you, Pretty Girl."

Brooke nodded. "I love you, too." She kissed him once more before she grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

Peyton walked into the kitchen after sending the video to Brooke. "Morning." She said to her husband and daughters. 

Jenny smiled. "Mom, do you think Auntie Brooke will like the video we sent her?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love it." Peyton replied.

Jake looked around at his three favorite girls and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Soon after the girls finished their breakfast, he asked Jenny if she would take her sister outside. Once the two girls were gone, he turned his attention to his beautiful wife. "I've been thinking..."

"And that's never a good thing." Joked Peyton.

"Seriously. What happens at the end of the summer, when we've all gotten used to being around each other again? Especially the girls? We can't just keep shifting them around like this."

Peyton sighed as she leaved up again the counter. The truth was, she had thought about the same thing over the past couple of weeks. "Well, I'm not sure. If we're only there for the summer, it will be just like a vacation."

"The only difference is...they're going to end up getting attached to everyone. I don't want them to go through that."

Peyton stood up and stared at Jake. "What are we supposed to do? Never go back to Tree Hill?

Jake shook his head. "I've actually had an idea." Peyton looked at him, preparing herself for what he was about to say. "I figured, why don't we look into houses while we're there. That way, if it comes down to it, we can move."

Peyton took a deep breath. "Okay, that sounds great. Only thing is...I have two businesses here. And not to mention that all those people that they are going to get attached to, probably won't be there."

Jake stood up and walked over to his wife. "Look, I don't want to fight about this. I just want to have that option open, just in case."

Peyton put her arms around his next and nodded. "Okay, option will be kept open."

Later that evening, Peyton got a call from Brooke. When she finally got off the phone, she turned to Jake. "Looks like we're doing the dinner next weekend. That's good, because the last day of school is Thursday. We can either leave that night or Friday Morning, putting the dinner on Saturday.

Jake nodded as she spoke. "I can book us a flight for Thursday evening." He thought for a moment before asking. "So...how's things going for our two famous friends?"

* * *

Author's Note - Okay everyone, that was the 10th chapter of Always love. I hope you liked it. Next Chapter, we will be going back to Tree Hill. I have things planned that I think you will all like. Leave me some words and I'll get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. - Tigger 


	11. One Step Closer

**Author's Note - **Thanks for all the reviews. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter, and I'm almost certain to say, you won't be disappointed. Now, other than that...here is Chapter 11.

**Disclaimer - **I do not now nor have I ever owned OTH.

* * *

**One Step Closer**

Brooke met the Jagelski's at the airport Friday morning. She hugged Peyton then stepped back and smiled at everyone. "I'm missed you guys." Jake returned the smile before grabbing their bags. As they drove from the airport, he asked Brooke what the plans were.

"The way I'm planning it, we have the dinner tomorrow night. If anyone asks, I called and asked you all to come down for the weekend. Lucas will announce that we are going to have the wedding in Tree Hill at the end of the summer. That's when I will proceed to ask Peyton and Haley if they will help me plan it. You two can talk then and decide to stay for the whole summer."

"Which, of course, we will say yes." Peyton added.

Brooke nodded before continuing. "That's the plan so far. Lucas will have you and Nathan help with some of his stuff. The only thing I have left to figure out is the things we are going to have Nathan and Haley do together. I think I'm gonna have to double book some appointments for that one."

Jake nodded again. "Sounds like you have just about everything figured out. Just tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

Nathan walked in from his morning jog. Ever since he talked to Haley, things had been going pretty well. They were actually beginning to be friends again. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. When he stood up, he saw Haley walking out of her room. "Morning."

Haley smiled at Nathan. "Good Morning." She said as she fixed her coffee then sat down at the bar. "Did you have a good jog?" The truth was, Haley was having a hard time with the whole thing. She was scared, afraid of getting too close again then having to leave him. They both knew that a time would come when they would have to go their seperate ways, although she knew Nathan was trying to deny it. She looked up into Nathan's eyes as she waited for him to answer.

"It was good." He took a drink of his water as he thought about their arrangement. He knew that they would eventually have to get back to their lives, but he was really hoping that something would change over the next year. Something that would affect their lives forever. Nathan caught Haley's eyes and held her gaze. There had always been something when their eyes met. Nathan always felt it...and he knew Haley felt it too. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

We are supposed to meet your mom for lunch. She said that your brother got in last night with Brooke and she was picking up Peyton, Jake, and the girls at the airport. We're supposed to meet them at the cafe."

Nathan nodded. "I forgot. Not that I don't want to see them, but we are all supposed to be getting together for that dinner tomorrow night, so why do we have to do all the group activities today?"

Haley laughed at Nathan. "They are only going to be in town for a couple of days. It's not a bad thing to want to hang out with them, Nate." Haley looked up. "What?" She asked as she saw a huge grin on Nathan's face.

"Nothing." He said quietly, looking over at her for a moment before adding, "It's just that it's been a long time since you've called me 'Nate'." He answered with a smile still on his face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like when you first called me 'Hales'." She said with a grin as she remember the first time Nathan had ever called her that. It hadn't been anything big, just a simple 'Thanks, Hales.', but Haley had smiled when he said it. That was also the night he had picked her over Peyton.

_Nathan and Haley were asked to close the cafe. Peyton had just pulled Nathan onto the roof. _

_As she shut the door, Peyton rounded on Nathan. "Hales? You to haven't even been friends...if that's what you want to call this thing...for a whole day. Nathan, that girl isn't even in your league." She yelled._

_For the second time that day, he got upset for someone calling Haley 'That girl'. "Look, Peyton, I'm sorry about tonight, but I promised my mom I would help out here. And that girl's name is Haley. She is my friend and that's something you and everyone else are gonna have to deal with. Accept it." He said in the same tone as Peyton._

_Down in the cafe, Haley could hear the couple yelling on the roof. She couldn't help but to smile as Nathan yelled at Peyton, defending her...and their new friendship._

_"And what if I can't? What if I just don't want to, Nathan?" Peyton shot back._

_"That, my dear, sounds like a personal problem." He turned to leave when Peyton stopped him._

_"Fine. You keep your friendship...but Nathan, if you do, I'm gone...we're through."_

_Nathan turned and glared at Peyton. "Are you giving me an ultimatum? You're not seriously gonna ask me to choose between you and her?"_

_Haley stopped and turned to face the roof door. "Well, so much for me." She said aloud, certain he would choose his girlfriend of 2 years over a friendship that just happened._

_"Yes, Nathan, I am."_

_Nathan stood there for a second then turned and looked at Peyton. "I think you should leave..."_

_Peyton looked at Nathan, shocked. "You're choosing her?" Her eyes wide. She never expected this. "You know what...fine, this..." She motioned between the two of them. "is over." She pulled the door open and walked down to the cafe._

_Haley turned and looked at Peyton as she walked through to the door. "Good Luck!" Peyton yelled before walking out._

_Nathan walked up behind Haley. "Hey, looks like we have a customer." He said, glancing at the woman sitting at the counter with the menu in front of her face. _

_'He chose me.' She thought to herself as she looked at Nathan incredibly. "Oh yeah." She pulled Nathan to the back, but befre she said anything, she hugged him._

_Nathan, taken aback by the sudden movement, just stood there, then hugged her back. "What was that for?" He asked as they broke apart._

_Haley blushed but smiled. "You chose me." She said softly._

_"You heard all that?"_

_Haley nodded. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything...you two were just kind of loud."_

_Nathan smiled. "It's okay. I told you ealier that everyone is going to have to deal with this friendship, and I meant it." He brushed a stand of hair behind her ear._

Haley smiled over at Nathan as she remembered how their friendship had started in the first place. "I was so happy at that moment. You were defending me and our friendship to Peyton...and the world. And the fact that you had chose me...well, that made my night...hell it had made my whole year. I knew at that moment, that no matter what happened, I would always have a great friend in you, and that nothing would be able to tear us apart."

"But something did..." Nathan said, not taking his eyes off of Haley's face.

Haley nodded slowly. "I know." She was quiet for a moment, apparently thinking about rather or not she wanted to say what was on her mind. After a minute or two, she opened her mouth and said what she had been wanting to say for a long time. "You know, it never mattered that you weren't there beside me. From the moment that we first became friends, you took up a permanent residence in me heart. And I knew, that no matter how far apart we were, you were always there with me. I just thought you should know."

Nathan stood there, speechless, for a second, not sure what to say. Finally, he walked around the counter and pulled Haley into his arms, holding her close. "I'm here now." He whispered in her ear. "I'm beside you and I never wanted you to leave." He added.

Haley looked up into his face. "If you didn't want me to leave, then why did you let me?" She asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nathan stepped back, wondering how in the world a moment like that could turn so quickly. "You really expect me to answer that?"

"Yes, I do." Haley stated. She didn't want to fight with Nathan, but there were so moany unresolved issues between them, and she also didn't want to get too close again. She couldn't allow herself to do that.

Nathan shook his head. "You're a grown woman. And being the person that you are, I know that once you had made up your mind, nothing I said or did would have been able to change that."

"So you didn't even try? How do you know that you couldn't have made me stay? God, Nathan, are you that blind? I never wanted to leave you...but I knew being with you and so very far apart hurt me too much. But I always expected you to stop me from making that mistake." She turned away from him, not able to look into his eyes. "You never did."

Nathan laughed. "How in the hell am I supposed to know that you wanted me to stop you?"

Haley turned sharply. "You were supposed to love me enough to never want to let me go!"

Nathan just stared at her. He couldn't believe that they were really having this conversation. "This is stupid." He said slowly. "Why are we fighting over things that happened 9 years ago. It's over, we both need to let it go."

"Nathan, we can't let it go. We'll never be able to get anything back from our friendship if we don't deal with these things."

"Is that really ally ou want? Friendship?" Nathan asked softly.

Haley looked over at Nathan, tears shining in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Well, why don't you tell me something that you do know." Nathan countered.

Haley took a deep breath. "I know that you are the only person I have ever wanted to be with, from the very first time we talked. I know that I love you...but I also know what it feels like when you're not there. To know that you have someone, but not be able to hold them...look into their eyes. It kills me when I'm not with you." Haley walked over and sat on a stool.

"When I'm with you, I've never felt anything better. Rather we're laughing or fighting, I can always feel that connection we have. To not be with you...it hurts. But to be with you, and not have you...it kills. Nathan, I love you, and I always will. I will never be able to love anyone else the way I love you." She looked up, only to find Nathan inches from her. Before she could say or do anything, Nathan had her face in his hands and his lips on hers.

It had been such a long time since she had felt his lips on hers, and she knew, in that moment, that she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Okay everyone, what did you think? I hope you liked the Naley...I know I did. Well, I'm working on the next few chapters so, hopefully, it will be only a couple of days to a week before the next post...but please, until then...leave some words.

- Tigger


	12. We Didn't Want You To Know

**Disclaimer - I do not own OTH or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**We Didn't Want You To Know**

It was nearly one that afternoon when Nathan and Haley pulled up to the cafe. Haley looked into the window to see all her friends waiting for her and Nathan. Before getting out of the car, Haley reached over and held Nathan back. "Ley's not say anything yet."

Nathan looked over at the face of the woman he loved, whom he had just made love to for the first time in nine years. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want to get their hopes up. We still have a lot of things to get through."

"But, you said..."

"I know what I said. And I meant every word of it. But I also know that they all are just waiting for something to happen. I can see it in the way they look at us." She sighed. "Can we just keep this between us for a while? Let's just see where we end up this time."

Nathan looked into her eyes for a minute before nodding. "Okay. " He leaned over and kissed her softly. "This could be fun." He said with the famous Scott smile.

Haley laughed as Nathan got out, then followed. When they walked into the cafe, Haley had the feeling that she had just walked into a room that, a minute ago, everyone had been talking about her. She heard Brooke say, 'Finally.' as they walked over and sat down. "Sorry we're late."

"What kept you two? We've been here an hour already." Peyton said.

"We...uh..." Haley hadn't thought of an excuse to use as to why they were late.

"This woman takes forever to wake up these day." Nathan piped up. "I tried to wake her up for hours. I finally had to threaten to leave without her before she even got out of bed."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed while the others laughed.

"I know how that is." Jake chimed in. "At first, it was just the nights when Peyton worked at the club. But now, it seems that every morning is a struggle to get her out of bed before noon."

Haley smiled, thankful that Nathan had spoken quickly. "Yeah, I guess I just haven't got on a normal schedule yet."

Brooke put her arm around Haley. "Oh, the life of a rockstar." She joked with a smile.

"We forgive you." Lucas stated, giving his brother a look.

As they ate, they talked about what all had happened since they were last together. Haley couldn't help but notice everyone seemed to be in on a secret...everyone except herself and Nathan. After a very long lunch and many laughs, they all stood outside as Brooke made Haley and Nathan promise not to be late to dinner the next night. Finally, after many hugs and good byes, Nathan and Haley were alone in the car, on their way home.

Haley sighed as she turned to Nathan. "I think I figured it out."

Nathan glanced at Haley with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, think about it. They helped us find our apartment. The looks and whispers..."

"I'm still not following." Nathan stated as he parked the car and walked with Haley inside their apartment.

"They are trying to get us back together!" Haley exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing. "They must have started it the last time they were here. Divide and conquer. Each couple took one of us to look for a new place. Somehow, this was the only apartment left and just so happened to be a two bedroom." Haley's smile brightened as she put the pieces together.

Nathan walked over and sat on the couch. "It makes sense." He finally said as Haley sat down beside him and leaned into his body.

"Which means that they are probably planning something more. Something to try to bring us together."

Nathan laughed. "But they don't now that we know. Which means...we can play with them a little."

Haley nodded. "Yep. Aren't you glad we decided not to say anything to them?"

"Very much." Nathan whispered as he wrapped his arms around Haley, pulling her closer. The two talked most of the night about how they were going to pull this off.

* * *

Brooke sat up in the Scott's kitchen. drinking coffee, when there was a knock at the door. A few minutes later, Peyton walked in and went straight for the coffee. "Good morning to you, too, P. Jagelski." Brooke said as she put away her sketches.

Peyton sat down across from Brooke and smiled. "Good morning, sunshine. Sorry, but the girls kept me up most of the night."

Brooke nodded as she looked out the window. "Everything is all set up."

"Good. Hey, do you think Nathan and Haley are really getting along as much as they make it out?"

Brooke sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Haley woke up to find Nathan staring at her. "What?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing, just watching you sleep." Nathan stated with a smile, which Haley returned as she snuggled down in Nathan's arms. "I like this."

"What?" Haley asked as she closed her eyes.

"Waking up to you, holding you in my arms."

"Me, too." She whispered.

Nathan sighed as he pulled Haley closer. "So, you think this is gonna work?"

Haley looked up at Nathan. "Of course. We've perfected our fights."

Nathan laughed. "I guess you're right. So, let's go over this one more time.

That evening, Nathan and Haley walked up to The Scott's front door. "You ready?" Haley asked, her hand on the door handle.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Haley winked at Nathan as she pushed the door open. She waited until she knew someone would hear her before speaking. "We can fight about this later, Nathan. Tonight is for Lucas and Brooke, and I don't want to mess it up. Can we just act civil for them?"

"Whatever." Nathan mumbled as Brooke and Peyton joined them.

The two took off their jackets and hung them up. Haley turned and smiled at Brooke. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Let's get this party started...I need a drink."

Peyton walked up to Nathan with a questioning look. "Don't ask." He responded as he walked past Peyton towards the kitchen.

Peyton gave Brooke a look as she joined the others at the table. Throughout dinner, she noticed Nathan giving Haley dirty looks and Haley glaring right back. When Brooke got up to get dessert, Peyton followed. "What the hell is going on?" Brooke demanded as she pulled out the pies.

"You noticed, too?" Peyton asked as she got the plates and forks.

"Come on, you could cut the tension with a knife." Brooke turned and saw Haley walking into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help."

"That's not what I was talking about. You and Nathan?! Yesterday, you two were fine. Friends even!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley sighed. "We were. But Josh called this morning..."

"Who's Josh?" Peyton asked, sitting the plates down.

"Josh is my on again off again boyfriend. He called this morning and he might come down for a week to visit."

"Let me guess, Nathan didn't like that."

"You guessed right. He freaked. Said that it was his apartment too and he didn't want some strange guy in his place for a week. So I told him that if it was that big a deal, we'll just stay in a hotel while he's here."

"You didn't. Haley!" Brooke hissed.

"It's my apartment too!" Haley nearly shouted. She took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't want to ruin tonight. Just forget I said anything." Haley grabbed one of the pies and walked back into the dining room. Brooke and Peyton gave each other a look before following.

As dinner was coming to end, Lucas and Brooke stood up. "We would like to make and announcement." Lucas stated then looked over at Brooke and smiled.

"We've decided to have the wedding in Tree Hill...at the end of the summer!" Brooke said, excitedly. Everyone around the table smiled. "I was hoping maybe..." Brooke turned to Peyton and Jake. "You two could stay the summer and help. Haley and Nathan as well."

"Of course we will." Haley said with a smile.

Peyton looked at Jake. "The girls would love it. And I could get Jayden to watch the businesses." She turned back to Brooke. "We will!" She exclaimed.

Haley laughed as she held up her glass. "To all of us, friendship and love, together and apart."

"Cheers." The others said together.

* * *

The six friends were outside, the boys shooting hoops while the girls sat in chairs watching and talking. Brooke glanced at Haley. "You know, Hales...I just want you to be happy."

"I know."

"So, if you want...you can bring Josh to the wedding."

Haley looked at Brooke, surprised showing on her face. "Thanks, Tigger."

Brooke nodded. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Me and Josh? He was a producer on one of my songs. We started hanging out and one thing led to another..."

Peyton laughed. "Our rockstar, Haley James." The three girls laughed as they finished watching the guys play ball.

* * *

**Author's Note - Okay guys, that was Chapter 12. I'm wanting to wind down this story soon. I've been thinking about some other stories that I want to start working on. You know this story so far...most of you have read the other two parts to it. You've seen the twists and turns and everything else in between. So here is my question to you...how would you like to see this three part story end. Any ideas on things you might want to have happen...let me know. I am putting the ending, partly, in your hands. Leave some words - Tigger**


	13. Honestly

**Author's Note - **Hey everyone, I know it's been a few months since I've posted anything, but I've been sick and have been dealing with some health issues...not to mention work and preparing to move. Anywho, Here is the next chapter of Always Love.

* * *

**Honestly**

Nathan shut the door behind him as he and Haley walked into their apartment. Nathan pulled Haley to him and kissed her. "I've been wanting to do that all night." He said as they broke the kiss. "So, how did it go?" Nathan grabbed them both a bottled water then turned and faced Haley. 

"Well, they bought it all. But I think we might need to step it up." 

"What do you mean?" 

Haley pulled out her cell phone. "You'll find out." She put the phone to her ear and waited for an answer. "Hey, Josh, I need a favor..." Nathan went to take a shower and ten minutes later, Haley joined him. "Josh is gonna come up for a few days." Haley stated as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. She smiled at a naked Nathan as she began to explain her plan. 

As they dried off and changed into their night clothes, Nathan looked at Haley and sighed. "Don't you think that is going a little too far?" 

"Jealous?" Haley asked with a grin. 

"Hardly." Nathan pulled Haley to him. 

"Look, I know it's a lot, but I know they won't keep believing that Josh story if they don't have physical proof." She kissed his lips lightly. "He will stay in my room and I'll be sleeping in your room. The most we will have to do is kiss." 

Nathan groaned. "Fine. When will he be here?" 

"Tomorrow morning." Haley looked into Nathan's eyes. "But enough about Josh." She pushed him on the bed, then laid on top of him. Nathan moaned as she kissed him passionately. 

* * *

Peyton had just finished telling Lucas and Jake about Josh when Brooke spoke. "Do you think they found out about Operation Naley?"

"How could they?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need to try to poke holes in it. If it is all just talk, we'll insist Josh come and visit. If Josh shows up, we'll force Haley to show affection."

"Nonchalantly, of course." Peyton added.

Lucas looked at Jake. "This is getting crazy."

Jake laughed, looking over at the woman. "I don't see how they could have found out. And either way, Haley doesn't seem like the kind of person to get even with us about it. I see her confronting us."

Brooke nodded. "True, but Nathan would get even."

"But he wouldn't want to make up a guy for Haley. And he really wouldn't want to bring another guy into the mix." Lucas added. 

Peyton sighed. "I guess we can only wait and see what happens." The others nodded their agreement.

A few hours later, Jake and Peyton left and went to Peyton's dad's house. The girls had been spending most of their time with their grandparents and enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

The next morning, Haley was woke up by a loud knocking on the door. Beside her, Nathan groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Haley laughed lightly, pulled the covers from his hands and kissed his cheek. She got out of bed, grabbing her robe on the way. Haley had just finished tying her robe and was almost at the door when there was another knock. "Hold on, I'm coming." She yelled a second before pulling the door open. 

"Watch that tone. I'm here because of you." A tall guy stood in front of Haley, who smiled at the man at the door. "Hi, Josh." Josh was about six feet tall with a toned body. He ran his hand through his sun-kissed hair and smiled. "Hales, the least you could do is invite me in."

Haley laughed as she pulled Josh into a hug. After shutting the front door, she turned and looked into Josh's hazel eyes. "Thank you for doing this." She said softly.

At that moment, Nathan walked out in just shorts. "This must be Nathan?" Josh held out his hand.

Nathan shook his hand before going to the fridge. Haley led Josh into the kitchen. "Josh is a huge fan of yours, Nate." Nathan turned and smiled. "How long have you been a fan of the game?"

"Since I was a little boy. And I've heard a lot about you from Haley. She has been talking about you for years." Haley hit Josh on the arm. "Josh!" She exclaimed as her cheeks turned pink. 

Nathan turned to Haley with a grin. "Really? And exactly what all was said?"

Haley groaned as she locked eyes with Nathan. "He's a really close friend. We talked about everything. And you might have come into conversation a couple of times."

Nathan smiled as he continued to look at Haley. Josh laughed and shook his head. "You two were obviously meant for each other. So tell me again why we are doing all of this?" Between the two of them, Nathan and Haley explained everything to Josh.As they sat at the table, eating breakfast, Josh finally spoke again. "And you two are just trying to get even with them?"

"Right." Haley answered before taking a drink of her coffee.

"For helping to get you two back together?"

"Well..."

"Look, I'm more than happy to do anything for you, Hales. And you know that. But I think they did the two of you a favor. No matter how they went about it." He looked from one to the other. "You two love each other, right?" 

"Yeah, we do." Haley answered softly.

"And you're happy, aren't you?"

Haley smiled at Nathan. "We are."

"Then why are you doing all of this? The way I see it...they have helped each of you find the other and to remember the love and all the good things about being together. Is that really such abad thing?"

"It's not so much what they did, but how they did it." Haley said, looking back at Josh. "They could have just talked to us."

"You mean the way you're talking to them?"

"That's different." Nathan finally said.

"Not really." Josh sighed. "Look, I really don't know you, Nathan. But if you're anything like Haley here, you're stubborn and hard headed. This was probably the only way they could help without you two telling them to butt out and to mind their own business." Josh smiled and stood up. "If I was you two, I wouldn't be trying to get back at them...I would be thanking them for caring so much. They only did what they did because they love you and they wanted to see the two of you happy with the people you belong with...each other." Haley looked over at Nathan and sighed. "Now, I'm gonna go get some rest before we begin this charade. I spend the night on a plane to come out here." He smiled at Haley. "Your room would be?"

"First room on the left." Haley said, pointing toward her bedroom then watched Josh walk away. She turned back to Nathan, taking a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

**Okay everyone, that is the 13th chapter. I'm gonna try to get the next one out asap. I had it done, but I'm not sure if I'm still wanting to go in that direction. But until them, your reviews are my inspiration...so leave some words. - Tigger**


	14. Because Of You

**Author's Note - Okay guys, This is going to be the last chapter. I hope you are all happy with the ending and the way I have written it. I have started on some new stories, which I hope to be posting here soon. So, here is the last chapter of Always Love.**

* * *

**Because Of You**

Later that afternoon, Josh walked out of the bedroom and immediately found Nathan and Haley snuggled up on the couch, talking. "So, what's the plan?" He asked as he sat down in a chair opposite the couple.

Haley turned to Josh and sighed. "We heard you, loud and clear." Haley looked at Nathan. "We're still going through with the plan."

"At least part of it." Nathan added.

Josh leaned his head to the side. "Care to elaborate?"

* * *

That evening, everyone was meeting at Tric. Brooke had been watching the door, waiting for Nathan and Haley. When they walked in, Josh was with them, holding hands with Haley. "Oh my god."

Haley walked up with a smile on her face. "I would like everyone to meet Josh. Josh, this is everyone." Josh waved. "Hey everyone."

"Haley, we need to talk." Brooke said as she started to stand up.

"In a minute, there is something I want to say first." Brooke slowly sat back down. Haley smiled at the others before sitting down, Josh and Nathan following suit, sitting on either side of her. Haley took a deep breath before speaking. "Coming home, taking this year off...is probably the best thing I could have done. Because, although there is still a long time left in my year, I've realized something."

Brooke shared a look with Peyton as Haley continued. "You see, when we all left for school, we were all starting a new chapter in our lives. But, somewhere along the way, we forgot the things that mattered most. And one of those things are each other. I know that we are all living our lives separately, and that's a good thing. But there was once a time when we considered each other family. And I don't know about the rest of you, but each of you still hold that place with me...and you always will."

Haley smiled at Brooke. "All of you have done great things with your lives. You've made your dreams come true, without losing yourselves. I thought I had done the same thing, but what I realized was...I was so far gone that I couldn't even see who I was anymore. We all know that the reunion is what brought us back to Tree Hill, but you guys brought me home, in every way possible."

Haley took a deep breath as tears started forming in her eyes. "I love you guys so much, and without you...I don't know where or who I would be right now. For all of the things you have done for me, I am so grateful. It's sad that it took me coming back to Tree Hill to know how truly blessed I really am. Because the fame and fortune means nothing, without people to share it with. People that you love, and who love you in return." Haley laughed slightly as she wiped her eyes. "Jake and Peyton, you two have wonderful girls, who are the very best parts of each of you. Lucas and Brooke, your love is timeless."

Haley stood up so that she could see everyone's face. "Tonight, I want all of us to remember the past and celebrate the future. Because thanks to you four," She said, pointing at Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke. "who have loved and supported me, and only wanted me to be happy. You did it. You helped me find the happiness that I have been searching for, the happiness that I have been missing for years."

Finally, Lucas found his voice and spoke. "What are you talking about?"

Haley smiled at Josh and Nathan. "I'm talking about the future...and love." She looked back at Brooke. "I'm talking about an engagement."

Brooke and Peyton stood up at the same time and stepped towards Haley. "We need to talk." Peyton whispered as herself and Brooke pulled Haley towards the bar.

Haley pulled her arms free of the grips and looked between the two woman. "What are you doing? I wasn't finished."

Brooke scoffed. "Yes, you were. Haley, how could you do this? Do you know how this is going to make Nathan feel? "

The guys watched Haley being pulled away. Lucas turned and looked at Nathan. "Are you okay with this?"

Nathan laughed. "I am. I am actually very happy about it."

Jake glanced at Lucas. "You are?"

Nathan stood up with a smile and headed towards the woman, patting Josh on the shoulder as he went. "Ladies, this is a good thing. So, why don't you take a bottle of champagne over to the table for a toast."

Brooke sighed as she watched Nathan, looking for any sign of pain, which she did not find. "Okay."

Once all the glasses were poured, Nathan raised his glass and looked at Haley. "To the engagement." The others raised their glasses and mumbled the same. Nathan put his glass down and held his hand out to Haley. "May I have the first dance with the bride to be?"

Haley nodded, handed her glass to Josh, then allowed Nathan to lead her out to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his chest as she laughed. A few minutes later, she looked up into Nathan's eyes. "You know, I meant everything that I said."

Nathan smiled. "I know."

Brooke leaned into Lucas as they watched Nathan and Haley dance. "How can she marry someone else when she is obviously in love with Nathan."

Josh laughed at Brooke's comment. "What is so funny?" Peyton asked, turning her attention to Josh.

Josh looked over at Nathan and Haley before turning his gaze to the four seated beside him. "You did a good job." He said softly before getting up and walking to the bar.

The four friends looked at each other, confused by what Josh just said. "I don't understand." Jake stated.

Brooke gasped as she pointed out at Nathan and Haley, who were kissing on the dance floor. They were all speechless, not hiding it well as the song ended. Nathan and Haley walked back to the group, arm in arm, laughing. When they caught the looks on the others faces, they both shook their heads. "Do we look stupid?" Haley said.

"And did you really think I was just going to let Haley marry some other guy?" Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley.

"Okay, now I am really confused." Jake said.

"It's simple really." Josh said as he walked back to the group. "It didn't take long for the two of them to realize how they felt about the other. Or to figure out what you guys were up to. It just took a little reality for them to get that it wasn't a bad thing."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Josh."

Brooke laughed. "So, it's you and Nathan who are engaged?" Haley nodded her head. "Wow."

Haley looked over at Nathan. "I meant all of the things I said earlier." She turned back to the others. "I might be a little hard headed at times, but I know that I have you all to thank for...scheming some sense into me. To us." Lucas stood up and hugged Haley. "Congratulations." Jake, Peyton, and Brooke stood up, the shock finally wearing off, and hugged the couple as well. That night, the six friends remembered the past...and celebrated the future.

* * *

At the end of the summer, Lucas and Brooke got married, followed by a fall wedding for Nathan and Haley. Brooke and Lucas continued to do business in New York, but they lived most of their lives in Tree Hill. They gave birth to a baby girl a year after they wed and was then blessed with a little boy a year after. Although their careers were important to them, as they grew up and had an ever growing family, their priorities shifted slightly.

Haley and Nathan moved forward with their famous careers for a few years, until Haley became pregnant with their first boy. Haley moved onto her new life, which consisted of being a wife, a mother, and a music teacher at Tree Hill High alongside Nathan, who became the basketball coach.

Jake and Peyton did not move to Tree Hill for a few years. Not until it became to difficult to keep in touch enough with their friends and family. And after much discussion and planning, they moved their family to Tree Hill, where their daughters have a huge family. Jake became a teacher and coach at the high school as well, while Peyton opened a second record store in Tree Hill.

And although the six friends and their families were never perfect, they knew that there would always be someone there to lend a hand. Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake watched as their children grew up together and knew that, even long after they were all gone, their children would be able to come back to Tree Hill, knowing that they would have family here, same blood or no. They knew that Tree Hill, wasn't just a place, Tree Hill was home.

* * *

**Alright everyone, I know the ending was a little abrupt, but it was time. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it. Like I said before, I have already started a few other stories that I should be posting soon. So keep a look out for my next stories. And as for this one, rather you loved it or hated it, leave some words. - Tigger**

All of the titles were names of songs. Below is a list of every song title used.

Main Title - Always Love - Nadasurf

Chapter 1 - Miles Apart - Yellowcard

Chapter 2 - Rollin' Home - Tyler Hilton

Chapter 3 - Nothing New - Ashlee Simpson

Chapter 4 - Silence Is Easy - Starsailor

Chapter 5 - The Sharp Hint Of New Tears - Dashboard Confessionals

Chapter 6 - Hanging On For Hope - The New Amsterdams

Chapter 7 - Empty Apartment - Yellowcard

Chapter 8 - How I Feel - Alexz Johnson

Chapter 9 - I Don't Know If I Should Stay - Alexz Johnson

Chapter 10 - Brand New Day - Forty Foot Echo

Chapter 11 - One Step Closer - Linkin Park

Chapter 12 - We Didn't Want You To Know - John Cena

Chapter 13 - Honestly - Bethany Joy

Chapter 14 - Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson


End file.
